Screw The Prophecy
by Lord Lugos
Summary: Post OoP, Harry makes some hard decisions after dealing with Sirius' death. Can his idea to save his friend's lives work? What will be the cost? slash&het...basically slut Harry.
1. Changing Of The Guard

_**I got a little writer's block working on my revenge story, then this idea popped into my head. Please let me know what you think. **_

**"Screw The Prophecy"**

**Chapter 1 "Changing Of The Guard"**

It had been one week into the summer holiday when Dumbledore made an appearance on Privet Drive. Unsure if Harry had cooled down, he had brought, Ron, Hermione, and Neville with him. The talk the order had with the Dursley's seemed to be working, but he knew that he needed to regain Harry's trust. No contact the previous summer had been a mistake, one he would not make again.

The problem of course, was Harry had been thinking about things for entire week. Barely eating, just staying in his room, reflecting on Sirius, the ministry, his own life, and everything. When the headmaster had shown up with his friends, he was quite surprised to say the least. So as they talked in the kitchen that Saturday morning, while the Dursley's hid in the parlor, Harry tried to figure out what would happen, what he could do, and if he could ever trust the old man who had lied to him.

"I should have been learning occlumency from you since the first year," Harry said in a low, slightly shaky voice to the headmaster.

"I realise that now, Harry. How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"Harry, please, you need to come to terms with this. Professor Dumbledore is only human, and can make mistakes," Hermione said with a slightly know-it-all tone of voice.

Harry just sat there. Hermione didn't really understand. Some mistakes are simply too large to be forgiven or disregarded so easily. Harry had his elbow on the table and was pinching his lip slightly trying to think of what to do or say. He finally closed his eyes while resting his head on his fist and spoke.

"You want me to stay here all summer, don't you?"

"Well...yes. It is safer here than at the order's headquarters, but, your friends can visit anytime you wish."

The headmaster was willing to do anything to regain Harry's trust. Harry was able to catch on to this and finally had an idea to turn this to his advantage. "Yeah, but you're gonna want order members to play baby sitter, right?"

"It's very everyones protection Harry, surely you see that?"

"Yeah, I see it, but I don't like it." Harry finally looked up at the headmaster. "Furthermore, I won't stand for it." Harry waited for the shocked headmaster to speak. When he didn't, Harry realised he might have a chance to really turn things around. "I am capable of defending myself against death eaters, and I want you to make sure Fudge doesn't bother me or my friends about using magic."

"I don't think he will, Harry, but tracking will be important, so we can come when you do."

Harry stood up and paced a little. Finally in a shaky but stern voice, he said, "no, I don't think so." Then he looked into the headmaster's eyes and continued. "If you want to start regaining my trust, take off the tracking. Play the celebrity card to my advantage for once."

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ron got a slightly sour look in his face when he said that. Some people never change Harry thought to himself.

"I want to train. I need to train," Harry continued before the headmaster could say anything. "I can't train if I'm being tracked." Harry paced a little looking at the floor and leaned up against the sink. He took a few uneasy breaths and sighed. "Look," he said while still looking down, "we know it's up to me, right? That stupid prophecy and all?" He glanced up at the headmaster with determination in his eyes. "If you don't give me what I want, then screw you and your prophecy."

Hermione then spoke up. "Harry, please, you gotta listen to reason.

To everyones shock, Neville came spoke up in Harry's defense. "No, Hermione, you listen to reason. Harry has been there for all of us, and all you do is judge him. And you Ron, you're always jealous, he doesn't want any of this, but he's willing to do it anyway." Then he turned on the headmaster, shocking everyone even more. "And you, you should have found someone else to teach him occlumency. You knew Snape wouldn't be able to teach him."

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected.

"No, just Snape," Harry corrected Dumbledore. "He is NO professor and you know it. A professor is suppose to teach, not belittle the students. Aside from that, his so called teaching methods leave much to be desired. I realise now that you are as much responsible for Sirius' death as Kreacher and Voldemort. Lestrange may have cast the spell, but you three, no wait you four, because Snivellus is to blame as well. You four brought it all about. All I did was try and save him. You four made the need to save him."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, he knew it was true. Too many mistakes. Hermione was about to say something but a quick look from Dumbledore silenced her.

Harry paced back and forth for several minutes as his rage subsided. Everyone stayed silent as Harry paced and finally sat down and put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. He rubbed his eyes and finally looked up and stared at nothing and no one. His eyes showed a quiet resolution as he finally broke the silence with a tired voice. "Either give me what I want or I quit. I can't have a normal life, I realise that. But I WILL have as close to one as I can get. If I have to drop out of sight, fine. You know how resourceful I am, I won't be found."

Dumbledore reluctantly gave in. "Fine Harry, I really do want your trust. I know I'll have to earn it."

"Good," Harry replied, "now get out."

As they started to leave, Harry got a little nervous. "Wait," he said and they all turned to look at him. "I...I don't really want to be alone. It still hurts too much."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Ron, Hermione, it would be a good idea."

"No, not them," Harry cut him off and looked at the hurt faces of his friends. "I'm sorry, but, between Ron's jealousy flare-ups, and Hermione's judgmental know-it-all attitude, I don't feel I could deal with that. I would much rather have Neville stay with me for a while." He glanced with pleading eyes between Neville and Dumbledore. "Neville, would you please stay? Headmaster, do you think his gran would mind?"

Dumbledore looked from Harry's pleading eyes, to Neville's hopeful eyes, and finally to the hurt and defeated eyes of Ron and Hermione. "Yes, Harry, I think you're right. It would probably be best. I'm sure I can convince his gran. You would like to stay Neville?"

"Yes, please, Professor Dumbledore," Neville said.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said. "You're starting to earn my trust back."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Thank you Harry."

Harry then turned to his friends. "I'm sorry, please, I just need some time. Will you visit me for my birthday? I'd like to have a party here for the first time, seeing as this is suppose to be my HOME." They both nodded and finally gave him a smile.

Dumbledore had been thinking hard as he watched them, and finally sighed heavily. When everyone looked at him he spoke. "Harry, I'm glad I am earning your trust, and I would like to earn a little more. There are two spells I need to perform. One lifts a small tracking charm placed on you when you enter any school of magic, while the other is a type of masking charm that is cast when one becomes licensed to do magic."

Everyone frowned and Harry spoke. "I can't believe it, how barbaric. Do my friends too," he said firmly.

"Of course," replied a Headmaster that was growing weary of the task.

After performing the charms on all four, he personally reaffirmed the previous threats to the Dursley's from the Order while the four teenagers grinned evilly. He also explained that Harry and his friends were now allowed to do magic outside of school. The Dursley's were petrified. Dumbledore also informed them that Neville would be staying a while to help Harry get over the loss of his godfather, and that there would finally be a birthday party for him. Yes, indeed, Dumbledore was beginning to lose it. He was overcompensating in an attempt to regain Harry's trust. Hermione saw this, but decided that Harry really needed his space. She couldn't imagine losing her parents, so she let it be.

Once Neville and Harry were alone in his room, Harry felt it a little safe to let it out. Neville didn't really have parents either. He would understand. "Thanks Nev," Harry started getting a little choked up. "I really appreciate you staying. It still hurts so much." Tears had begun to roll silently down his cheeks.

"No problem Harry, I understand, really I do." Harry looked up at Neville with hope. "Yeah, all I have really is my gran, and I've been thinking I'll probably lose her soon, she is getting on, ya know? I've been thinking about it a lot actually, since what happened at the ministry. So I really know."

Tears had started rolling down Neville's cheeks as well, and the two fifteen year olds, embraced each other in a consoling hug. They didn't notice that Dudley had followed them up and saw the whole thing. No one ever claimed Dudley was intelligent and probably no one ever would because he opened his mouth after watching them hug for about a minute.

"Aw, do the babies miss their mummies'"

"**_Stupefy_**," Harry and Neville said in unison when they were startled. DA practise, not to mention what had happened at the ministry, had made them very quick at drawing their wands.

Vernon and Petunia had been discussing things at the bottom of the steps and had witnessed Dudley's taunting and the subsequents beams of light that had stunned him. They both knew that stupefy was only a stunning spell. They were actually starting to learn things even if Dudley wasn't.

"That boy is gonna get himself into real trouble one of these days," Vernon said in a huff. "There doesn't seem to be anything we can do until the freak leaves," he said turning his gaze back to his wife.

"Well, I guess we better start treating him better, Vernon. No telling how many of those freaks will come to his aid. and now that he can do magic..."

They both sighed heavily, accepting their fate for the time being.

They both lay on their beds staring at the ceiling. There wasn't really enough space for an extra bed, so they had pushed the second bed right next to the original, making it look almost like one big bed.

They had been surprised the first night when they were discussing what to do about sleeping arrangements and an extra bed appeared out of nowhere. Harry had correctly guessed that Dobby had been sent to help as well as keep an eye on Harry. He didn't mind, because he knew that Dobby was more loyal to him than Dumbledore. Something Harry knew deep down that Dumbledore did not.

Harry and Neville had really gotten to know each other during the last week. Just lazing around and talking. Harry was getting over his loss better with Neville's help. He was even getting better at the meditation needed to improve his occlumency. Neville was really proving his worth as a friend.

The day before, Harry had received an owl from Dumbledore stating that Sirius had been cleared posthumously and that Harry, along with Remus, were the sole beneficiaries to the Black Estate. Dumbledore left it up to Harry to decide if he wanted to attend the will reading. When Neville told Harry that the will would probably be in Sirius' voice, kind of like a howler, he decided against going.

"You alright, Harry?" Neville asked, not moving his gaze from the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry responded as ideas kept forming in his head. Neville had helped Harry deal with things, but the anger underneath it all was still there. Harry didn't know how much was his and how much was Voldemort's coming through the link. He really couldn't be sure how well his meditation had been working.

Harry had bought the typical muggle teenage distractions in the last few weeks. After an escorted trip to Gringott's to get some money and exchange it to muggle currency, he and Neville had explored the muggle life Harry had been denied growing up. Neville had really started to enjoy what the muggle world had to offer.

Harry kept up his meditation every evening, and since Voldemort hadn't tried anything anywhere, he seemed to be having some success. About a week before his birthday, his mind felt clear and ordered, but the anger and frustration was still there. After talking with Neville about it, he owled Dumbledore asking if he would come and check his progress.

Upon completing testing Harry the next day, the old headmaster was a little unnerved.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but it's how I feel. I want to start trusting you again, but I still feel betrayed," Harry said. "Are you sure it's all me, and not Voldemort?"

"I'm sure, Harry. The link is still there, but there isn't any interference coming from Voldemort. Your meditation has put up shielding, that even I can't get through. I'm sad to say that the loss of Sirius gave you a boost to your shields. It is true that what doesn't kill us does make us stronger. Sometimes though, I think the price is too high."

"It is too high," Harry said with disgust. "I don't want...I feel this anger, and I think I need to be alone."

"You sure, Harry? My gran has been asking me to come home, but I want to stay if you're not sure," Neville said as Dumbledore got up to leave.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists. "No, I'm sure, Neville. I gotta work through this. I'll see ya next week for the party?"

"You betcha Harry. I'll see ya."

Harry was then left with his own thoughts. Thoughts he had pushed to the back of his mind, but were now surfacing again. Harry could be reasonably sure that they were his own thoughts and not Voldemort's. As he lay in bed thinking and meditating, darkness settled in the little room as the sun set. Harry made his decision to follow through with these thoughts. It was the only solution to everything he could come up with.

He let sleep take him as he focused on what he had to do. The dreams began again, but this time, Harry had some control.

"Hello Tom."

"Potter?" a surprised Voldemort said as he found himself face to face with the boy.

"Yes, I am using the link willingly this time."

"I thought perhaps the old fool had sedated you to keep you out of my grasp."

"No, Tom. I happen to be growing in power. I learned to control the occlumency on my own."

"Why are you telling me this Potter? I don't trust you to give me such information. What are you playing at?"

"It's simple Tom. I'm angry and tired of Dumblefuck's lying and manipulations. He is trying to earn my trust, but I don't think he'll ever get that back. You see, he told me the prophecy after our little fling back at the ministry, after which, I kind of destroyed his little office."

"Do tell, Potter. You have peaked my interest."

"I thought I might have," Harry sneered. "You want this world? Well you won't get it without me. You've tried many times to kill me and failed. Once I learn more, I will be able to kill you. But the cost is too fucking high."

"Such language from Dumbledore's golden boy. You really think you could kill me?"

"Yes."

Voldemort was shocked at the unwavering confidence. "What do you know, Potter?" he growled out.

"More or less the prophecy states that I will kill you," Harry said simply, with a slight smile.

"Are you proposing what I think you are, Potter?"

"Yes, I am. Like I said, the death toll is to high for me to win, and you can't win. You offered to let me join you before. Now that I know the prophecy, I don't want to be the pawn of the so called light and dark anymore. Screw the prophecy. I want that power you spoke of in my first year."

Voldemort just stared at the glaring emerald eyes. Eyes that definitely showed power and anger. "I suppose you want something else as well? You can't just give up the old man's fight that easily."

"Right you are, Tom," Harry said with a glint of evil in his eyes. "Teaching me everything you know is a given, but I also will not tolerate the torturing and killing of innocent people, especially my friends."

"Where's the fun in that, Potter?"

"Well, first off, the strong muggleborns are useful to keep our magic strong. Inbreeding weakens the bloodlines as much as intermarrying with muggles. Second, muggles that aren't so afraid will be more loyal and useful to serve. Pain and fear does not promote success. I learned more about potions away from that idiot Snape."

"Interesting points, Potter. I am sure you have something else in mind, as well?"

"Yes, I want Pettigrew and Lestrange. You will teach me how to properly do cruciatus so that they will suffer a long time before dying, and I do want them to die at my hand. I don't want them insane like the Longbottoms."

"Understandable, Potter. I think I can agree to this. Having you as a follower will definitely keep the others in line."

"Oh no you don't, Tom. I will NOT be another one of your shit eaters. The prophecy said you marked me as an equal. We will rule these fools as equal partners, otherwise no deal."

"You will not tell me my business boy! I will kill you."

"Tom," Harry said through slightly gritted teeth, "you don't really have a choice do you. Remember the prophecy, I will kill you. You have tried repeatedly to kill me and fail. If we don't join now, my friends will die, as will you in the end. So as I see it, you die in a couple years along with people I care about, or you give me the power to ensure their safety and I let you live."

Harry then sent his power through the link much like he did in his fourth year with the brother wands. Voldemort grabbed his temples at the sudden pain while Harry just glared at him.

"Potter, what are you doing? How?"

"I'm just using what I've learned over the last few weeks." Harry didn't really know how he was doing it. He sure hadn't planned on it, but the anger he was feeling had built up and the brother wand memory popped into his head.

Harry stopped sending the pain at Voldemort and said, "do we have an accord?"

Voldemort thought for a moment. Then he held out his hand. "Yes we do. I offer a wizards oath."

Harry took his hand and shook it accepting the wizards oath. Their hands glowed yellow and it spread throughout their bodies, sealing the oath Voldemort made.

They both woke up suddenly with a smile on their faces. The next few days would prove interesting.


	2. Life Goes On

_Well, um, I finally got the muse again for this story. Still no real plan, it's just trying to write itself. I hope you enjoy, and please review._

**"Screw The Prophecy"**

**Chapter 2, "Life Goes On"**

Harry got up and went to the window. As he stared out at the cloudless sky, he had second thoughts about what he had just done. Could it actually work? He felt a little exhausted, the link must have drained him as much as this new war had taken its toll on him.

"Soon," he muttered to himself as he gazed up at the full moon shining brightly. Soon, the death of innocents would stop. He would ensure that. His anger was buried, for the moment, deep down. He could still feel it, yes, but it was under control now.

He looked at the clock. 3 am. Time to get some more sleep. He cleared his mind of any remaining emotion as he drifted off back to sleep, resetting his mental shields.

Harry awoke the next day feeling completely rested and alert, but something was still a bit off. He sat on his bed looking around the tiny room, trying to figure out what it was. He got up and went to the door. Opening it, he stepped out and listened to his relatives downstairs. Hearing them acting like a normal family suddenly angered him. He quietly went to the bathroom and then back to his little room and slammed the door. He paced back and forth trying to calm down to no avail.

The voice from his cousin made his blood boil.

"Oy, dad says to quit makin' such a racket up here."

Harry's anger went up a notch, all he did was slam the door, for Pete's sake. He grabbed one of Dudley's old broken toys off the shelf, a plastic snow globe and threw it at the door. To his astonishment, it passed through the door, followed by a dull thwack, an 'Ow! Daaaaaad!', and the sounds of Dudley running down the stairs.

Although he was astonished at this new ability, it did make him feel a bit better. He walked carefully to the door, and cracked it open. He heard nothing coming from downstairs. Apparently, Uncle Vernon was too afraid to say a word now. What a rush Harry felt at this.

"So this is what Voldemort feels, not bad," Harry mumbled to himself. "Not good, either, I don't want to be another Voldemort," he said a little louder and sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Sirius, I need you. Mom, Dad, I need you," Harry whispered to himself.

Harry realised what was off, he was lonely. He felt put off by his friends, except for Neville, who was back with his gran. Harry wiped his eyes that he didn't even realise were moist.

"Help, Dobby," he said suddenly.

Dobby popped in. "I is sorry, Master Harry. I was listening."

"Don't start banging your head or something Dobby, it's alright. I need a friend right now."

"Harry Potter considers Dobby a friend?" Dobby looked wide eyed.

"Absolutely Dobby, always."

"Such a great wizard Harry Potter is," Dobby sniffed.

"Dobby, I need a favor."

"Anything sir."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I know you work for Dumbledore, and he sent you to keep an eye on me, but, I think he's finally starting to lose it, really. I was wondering if you would be loyal to me, over Dumbledore. Sirius is dead because Dumbledore acted too slowly. I have an idea how to keep anyone else from dying, but I have to be free from the Order's overprotection. Please, Dobby, people's lives depend on it."

"It would be Dobby's pleasure to work for Harry Potter. I will be loyal to you over the barmy old codger." Dobby smiled nervously at his own boldness.

"Thanks, Dobby. I really appreciate it. Hopefully no more of my friends will die."

"I will be glad to help. What can I do?"

"Well, since I am safest here because of my aunt's blood, I was wondering, could you magically expand this room? Maybe put some nicer furniture in it?"

"No problem, Harry Potter. It will be done."

"Don't go overboard, Dobby. Don't go underboard either. I would like some comfort that I've never had growing up. I'll be back, I'm gonna try and get one of my birthday presents a little early, I think."

"Go for it!" Dobby dared nervously.

Harry got dressed and went downstairs, and just glanced angrily at his relatives as he left. He stepped out into the July sunshine a took a deep breath.

"Oy! Babysitter, let's go," Harry said loudly to whomever was hiding nearby.

"Where you plan on goin' Potter?" came a gruff voice from behind him.

Harry smiled and said, "To the Ministry, Moody. I knew that Dumbles wouldn't give up that easily, but I'm kinda glad it's you watching out for me, let's go." Harry took off down the street followed quickly by Moody. He stopped in front of Mrs. Figg's house. "We can floo from here unless you know how to piggy back someone when you apparate."

"Piggy back? Oh you mean a side-a-long. Yeah we could do it that way. I hate traveling by floo."

"Yeah, me too. Let's do it behind Mrs. Figg's bushes."

Once behind the bushes where they couldn't be seen, Harry cleared his mind and reached out with his senses to maybe get a glimpse of what Moody does.

"Alright, Potter, grab hold and we'll be off."

Harry grabbed hold of Moody's arm, and with the feeling of being squeezed through a tube, found himself and Moody at the Ministry of Magic apparition point.

Dumbledore and Fudge were in the lobby arguing when they noticed Harry and Moody pop in.

"Glad you're both here," Harry said walking forward.

Dumbledore gave Moody a look who just said, "Potter said he was coming here and I thought I would come along to see what he had in mind."

"It is simple, really," Harry started. "I need to learn how to apparate. It would be most beneficial in my fight against Voldemort."

"Harry, you try my patience," Dumbledore said.

"No, Professor, you try mine. Thanks to how you handled things, Sirius is dead. You want me to be your golden boy, but you just keep me in danger without really giving me the tools with which to protect myself. You haven't yet regained my trust. In fact, I think what you gained might be slipping away again."

"The council is considering terminating me, Albus," Fudge broke in with a whisper, trying to continue his argument with Dumbledore. "I simply must have your help. There have been too many mistakes."

"Yes, too many mistakes. Everywhere I look, that's all I see," Harry said plainly, and loud enough for the reporter standing off to the side to take notice.

Fudge just spotted the reporter as well, and made one last attempt to gain favor in the publics eye. "Albus, I think Mr. Potter has a point, I am going to grant his request." Then turning to Harry, he added, "Mr. Potter, Harry, considerate it my birthday present to you, as well as the pardoning of your godfather, Sirius Black. I am truly sorrow for not believing you."

He held out his hand for Harry to shake, and although Harry knew Dumbledore had convinced the minister to clear Sirius, he didn't let on. Harry shook the offered hand firmly as a flash bulb went off behind them.

As Harry shook that hand, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. A single tear ran down Harry's cheek at the thoughts of Sirius.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be glad to have you escorted here for apparition training," Fudge said. "Anything to help in our fight against you-know-who."

"Well, I've been stuck with my abusive relatives since school ended," Harry said with a subdued smirk. "Could I start my training now? Today?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, I'll escort you to the instructor personally," Fudge said and headed for the lifts.

"I think I'll go watch, as I'm still on duty," Moody said quietly to Dumbledore with a twisted smile.

Dumbledore was both shocked and worried, but finally gave a nod. "Harry is getting mixed up in politics, and it's my own fault," he thought to himself. "I'm not just losing Harry's trust again, I'm losing much more," Dumbledore sighed to himself and left.

The Minister led Harry to a door that had the words Office Of Apparition written on it. Beyond that door stood a large room with only a wooden hoop on the floor and a desk in the corner as its furnishings. Behind the desk sat a wispy little man who looked so frail a slight breeze might cause him to disappear.

"Harry," the Minister stated, "this is Wilkie Twycross. He will instruct you on the art of apparition." The man look up from his papers at the introduction. "Mr. Twycross, this is none other than Harry Potter."

"Is it really?" the man jumped up and moved more quickly than one would have thought capable, and shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Harry said as he freed his hand from the grip.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Potter." the man replied emphatically.

"I have given my personal permission for Mr. Potter to get his apparition license even though he won't be of age for some time. To help with the war effort, you see." Fudge said importantly.

"Of course, of course," Twycross said, "my pleasure. Shall we begin then?"

When Moody made like to stay and watch, so did Fudge. He still didn't trust Dumbledore's friends too much. And his curiosity about Harry had quite increased with recent events.

Twycross positioned Harry in front of the hoop and said, "Now then, then important things one must remember about Apparating are the three D's. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation!"

Harry was getting a little nervous. He stared at the instructor with rapt attention, wanting to get this right, especially with the audience he had.

"Step one," he continued. "Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination, in this case, the interior of the hoop. If you would do so, now."

Harry thought about the inside of the hoop with all his might, with a little of his old anger spicing things up a bit.

"Now, step two," he went on, "you must focus your determination to occupy the visualized space. Let that determination flood from your mind to every particle of your body."

As Harry did the second part, his mind wavered with his fury at Dumbledore. He quickly beat it back down so as not to cloud his thoughts on what he was trying to do, using his recently learned meditation skills.

"The final step, step three," the old man added at last, "when I give the command, you will turn on the spot, feeling your way into the nothingness, and moving with deliberation."

'Mum, dad, Sirius, if I'm on the right track, help me with this. I'm so lost without you.' he thought to himself and then added his memories of what he felt when Moody apparated them to the Ministry to his concentration.

"Ready now? One, two, THREE!"

Harry spun like he was suppose to and determined to get into the bloody hoop. Like with Moody, he felt himself get squeezed through a tube and suddenly he found himself standing inside the wooden ring on the floor. "Bloody hell," was all he could think to say.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter," Twycross said and examined Harry to see if any part of him got left behind.

Needless to say, both Moody and Fudge were a little surprised. Very few people EVER did it on the first try. Not even Dumbledore.

"Well done, well done, Mr. Potter. No one usually gets it the first time," Twycross praised Harry again.

"Yeah, well, I kinda used my anger at every way Dumbledore has wronged me to give my determination a little push," Harry said softly and bitterly, getting nonplussed looks from everyone.

"Yes indeed," the old man said coldly, "shall we have another go?" he added with a little more cheer.

"Okay," Harry said and spun and found himself standing behind the old man's desk smiling at them all like the cat that ate the canary.

"Alright," Twycross said with a grin, "perhaps.."

Harry cut him off with a pop as he apparated back to the hoop. Just as he was about to speak again, Harry apparated behind him and said "BOO!"

"Now cut that out," Twycross said cheekily. "I was going to suggest that you take your test now.

"Er, okay, it was unnerving the first time, but it's kinda fun after you do it a few times," Harry said and popped on top of the mans desk.

"Get down from there," he said, his smile fading as Moody chuckled and Fudge seemed to be embarrassed for some reason.

Harry replied with a pop right next to Moody this time. "So how does this work?"

"Well, the test has to be done over a distance, to be sure of the safety."

"Alright," Harry said, full of the same confidence he got when he was on his broom. "Name the place."

"The place is here, of course," the old instructor said, "you just do it back from the statue in the lobby."

"Fine," Harry said and popped out.

Twycross rolled his eyes as the Minister actually gave a little smile and the three of them apparated to the lobby.

"What kept you?" Harry said cheekily when they all popped in.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I think that's enough. The course is usually given over twelve weeks."

"But I thought I had to apparate TO your office," Harry said with a pout.

"Fine, let me get back there then," Twycross said and popped out.

Harry smiled at Moody and Fudge popped out himself.

Fudge turned to Moody and said, "So, Dumbledore has various people like yourself keeping an eye on young Mr. Potter?"

"Yep, course now it's gonna be a little harder I suppose," Moody tried to smile at the thought.

"Indeed," Fudge smirked and started to head back to his own office when Harry popped back.

"Well, cool. Mr. Twycross says I'm legal now. Thanks so much, Minister," Harry said and shook his hand as another flash went off, making the Minister smile even more as this would surely increase his approval rating.

After the Minister and reporter left, Harry's mood switched back to one of sorrow and anger. He looked around at the large room trying to figure out what he should do next.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Moody said. "You got what you wanted."

"Sirius, and Dumbledore," Harry said. "The first I want back and the second I want to suffer."

"I've seen a lot, lad. Someone of Dumbledore's age has made all the little mistakes. All that's left are big ones," Moody said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Harry said sadly. "Tell that to Sirius."

"It'll get better with time, Potter. I've been there."

"Okay, Gringott's and then the muggle mall by my aunt's house," Harry said and apparated.

"So young," Moody sighed and followed Harry wishing for once he could really help the-boy-who-lived.

As he approached Gringott's Harry caught his reflection in a shop window. He just stared at his soon to be sixteen year old self with a slight pondering scowl. Screw the prophecy indeed. Did he really want to learn magic? Yes, he did in fact. He didn't really want to live totally as a muggle with his inheritance. Then he looked around at the various witches and wizards walking about Diagon Alley. Some of them, most of them were really clueless. He couldn't see himself living totally there, either.

He wanted to live with muggles but still do magic. A balance. That's what he wanted for his future. At least for now. He figured he could change his mind at some point, he was only sixteen, for Pete's sake. Dumbledore said he wanted him to have as normal a childhood as possible. "Messed that up, didn't ya, Dumblefuck," Harry said to himself and then jumped when Moody spoke up next to him.

"I know you can't forgive him now, lad, maybe not ever. But, like I said, I've been through it. If ya need to talk to someone who won't judge ya, I'm hear, Potter."

"Ya, thanks Moody. Right now I can't tell which hurts more, the loss, or the anger." Harry looked up at Moody. "He said he was trying to preserve my supposed childhood. Thats why he kept me in the dark all these years. It just made it worse."

Harry felt his anger welling up again at the thoughts that might have been. He might have also spilled his plans to Moody, whom he could only trust so far. He swallowed down the painful emotion and felt himself relax.

"I don't really know what else to say, Potter. Harry."

"S'okay. I'm gonna have fun now. Muggle fun."

Harry went into Gringott's and asked about a muggle credit card tied to all of his money. They informed him that one was available and that he needed to sign a few parchments because Mr. Black's will had recently been found and he left everything to him. Harry swallowed his emotion again and asked about a credit card for wizards. They promptly informed him that wizards were idiots that wanted nothing to muggle concepts, however, the goblins had convinced, or tricked Harry thought, that a piece of parchment that looked rather like a check could be used. One simply filled it out and then signed it, and the ink would vanish and reappear on a logbook at Gringott's, after which the funds would be promptly transfered from one account to another. That was a lot better than the money bag he had been using since he found out he was a wizard. It was cool, sure, pretty much bottomless and charmed to be light, but still, in a lot of ways, muggles had wizards beat, hands down.

He decided to spend a bit of money in Diagon Alley first, getting the books he knew would be on the sixth year list and updating his potion stores so he could really learn it. It would probably be a lot easier without Snape breathing down his neck. In fact, he thought maybe he and Neville could learn and study together.

He then popped back to the living room at Number 4, Privet Drive, because he knew that his room would be too different for him to apparate properly. And he was right. It was bigger than two of the houses. It looked like a loft apartment. A really big loft apartment. A fifty foot ceiling stood over his head. It was charmed the same as Hogwart's, to look like the sky outside. There was a great fireplace in the center of one wall, with a sitting area around it at an angle, to allow for watching of the large screen TV that was set further along the same wall.

On the opposite side was a small kitchen, well maybe medium size kitchen, as it was slightly larger than Petunia's. Next to that was a good size dining area with a great window looking out over the street below. Odd, since his room was at the back of the house.

Across the room from the dining area was his bed. Correction, a new, and much larger four poster bed. A whole bedroom set, really. There was no wardrobe either. His clothing was in another small room, almost as big as his room was before.

As he checked out the kitchen, he realized that it wasn't just for food, but almost a lab for potions as well. He started to put the potion ingredients away but Dobby popped in and stopped him, that was his job.

"Dobby this is brilliant!" Harry said to the little elf, causing him to blush fiercely. "All I really need now is a place to practise spells and workout a bit."

"Oh, but there is, Master Harry. In the closet is the door to it," Dobby said proudly.

"Fucking brilliant then," Harry added. "I think Sirius and I would have been very happy here, much better than Grimmauld Place."

That reminded him of a potential problem. "Dobby?" Harry said as the elf went about putting his purchases away. "I may have a problem and I want to know if you can handle it."

"Anything sir Harry. What is it being?"

"A very mean, disturbed, and uncontrollable house elf that I might own," Harry said with worry.

"Yous means Kreacher, don't you," the elf said plainly.

"Yeah, if the Black estates are truly mine and not Bella's, then I own him. He's bloody trouble."

"He won't be," Dobby said very sternly with the same look he gave to Lucius when he tried to hurt Harry at the end of his second year.

Harry relaxed a little. "Kreacher, come here," he said forcefully.

The insane elf popped in yelling, "Won't won't won't. Must go to my mistress. Shan't serve the Potter brat. Shan't shan't shan't."

"Shut up, Kreacher," Harry said and the little pain in the arse started to beat his fists on the floor silently obeying Harry.

"That settles that for sure," Harry said. "The order won't be in danger from what he might say to Bitch Bella. Not that matters much anymore, now that I've taken steps to ensure the safety of everyone."

Dobby looked up in awe at Harry. "Yous is a great wizard Master Harry. What is I to do now?"

"I want you to deal with Kreacher however you see fit," Harry said with a smile that slowly turned to an evil smirk. "Kreacher, you WILL accept and do everything Dobby sees fit to do with you or tell you."

Kreacher's eyes drooped as did his ears, making Harry smile. "Get him to take a bath or something too," Harry said as he left to get some new muggle clothes. He would wear Dudley's no more, now that he didn't have to worry about making his parent's inheritance last.

Harry had started to lose some of his toned body not playing quidditch the past year, but he still looked pretty good, if he did say so himself, as he stared in the mirror at the clothing store. He got a full wardrobe of various styles and colors. His favourite though, was just regular fitting jeans, a t-shirt of some muggle rock band and stylish trainers. After a trip to the music store for some cd's, and a trip to the electronics store for a decent stereo, video game system and video games, he was ready to head back.

As he got out of the cab with all of his packages, he could feel the eyes of Snape on him. "Hey Snape, since it's your turn to babysit, get your arse over here and give me a hand."

"Not part of the job, Potter," he replied with a smirk.

"It is if you don't want me to use Wingardium Leviosa," Harry responded with his own smirk. "They would blame you, you know."

With a grunt, Snape reluctantly gave assistance to the brat. Once everything was out of the cab, Harry paid him, and he left.

"I would have shrunk everything, but I don't know the spell yet," Harry said blandly and watched Snape out of the corner of his eye, but Snape said nothing whatsoever and just helped carry the stuff into the house.

"How dare you bring another freak into this house," Vernon said as they entered.

"Shut your fucking hole, SIR," Harry said as the headed up the stairs.

Vernon was so pissed that his blood pressure shot up and he passed out. Petunia was so shocked it was a good minute before she went to get some water for him. Dudley was standing at the top of the stairs shaking with fear, and unable to move.

He just watched as Harry and Snape entered the enlarged room. "What the hell?" he finally managed to say as he stared at the lush apartment that rested where the smallest room used to be.

"The joys of magic, my dear fat cousin," Harry said after setting his packages down. "Also, you're not allowed in here. You better heed my warning, magical consequences you know." Harry smiled and slammed the door in the face of a stunned piggy, er, Dudley.

Snape looked around at the apartment, not really knowing what to think of Potter. The headmaster had said he was unforgiving and seemed to have changed, but he didn't really expect this. "What's up with you, Potter?" he finally said.

Harry turned and stared at Snape with a look that he had only seen from the Dark Lord. "Let's see," he said with the venom of Voldemort, "I finally get a parent after years of hell with these fuckers, and you and Dumblefuck get him killed. You could have got over your childish grudge years ago, but no, you just had to egg him on instead of really help. For that you will be punished. Not as bad as what I have planned for Bella, but it certainly isn't going to tickle."

Harry felt his rage surge up and around him. He really wasn't sure if he should let it out, especially in front of Snape. At least not yet.

"I'm not the same as those idiot deatheaters you went against at the ministry, Potter. I doubt there is little you could do to me," Snape said, swallowing down his fear at the look Harry gave him. The look of a future dark lord. Dumbledore may have indeed made a big mistake withholding so much he thought, ignoring his own minor guilt of his own treatments.

"Maybe not yet, but since without your belittlement, I may have done alright with my potions owls. In any case, I will be studying this summer, as well as having the childish fun I never had growing up," Harry said tauntingly. "Perhaps if you could actually teach without the bullshit, I might take it easy on you later if you were to assist in my studies."

Snape started to mock Harry until he saw that he was serious. Deadly serious. Again it reminded him of the Dark Lord. So much, he felt compelled to bow before him and agree to anything.

"I doubt you could hold your tongue though, especially since I have decided to study with Neville. Care to take the challenge? I would love to have a reason to curse you into next year, deatheater."

"I am not a deatheater, Potter," Snape said, not knowing why he felt the need to defend himself against the brat.

Harry had opened the link between himself and Voldemort, just for shits and giggles. He felt the Dark Lord's desire to get involved, and sent him a few ideas as well as some of his magic over the link. The new magic felt as natural as his parseltongue ability. No doubt Voldemort using his blood had made the two of them even more in sync with each other.

Harry walked up to Snape, who slowly backed up to the wall for some reason. "Voldemort made me his equal. That's in the prophecy that you only heard part of, Snape."

He raised his hand and Snape was froze against the wall. In shock, Snape watched as he lifted his sleeve and pressed a finger against the dark mark, causing it to burn. Harry was channeling the pain he normally felt into him.

"This scar link works pretty good now that I have some real Occlumency skills now. You might want to keep this display quiet or I might let slip to Voldemort that you're a traitor to both sides, and always have been."

Once he let go, Snape grasped and rubbed his arm, eyes showing something akin to fear but mixed with disbelief. Harry just smiled evilly as he thought 'goodbye for now' to Voldemort and closed the link. He sat down to watch TV and relax for a while, catching up on all of the muggle activities he had missed out on. He glanced up when Snape yelped out and grabbed his arm again. The Dark Lord was going to have a, er, talk with Snape it seemed. He wiggled his fingers in goodbye to Snape, who glared at him and apparated away.

"I wouldn't want to be him," Harry said to himself with a huge grin.

He decided to firecall Neville, as Dobby had informed him the fireplace was hooked up to the floo network, albeit with a ton of security features, to placate Dumbledore. Neville readily agreed as did his gran for Neville to come a stay again.

They studied potions and found out it really wasn't hard at all without Snape's berating. They also spent time playing video games, which Neville took to quickly. They watched TV, listened to music and had a great time. With Dobby's help, they planned a bash to end all bashes for Harry's and Neville's birthday. They sent out invitations and Dobby set up the silencing and expansion wards on the back yard.

Vernon tried to say no to such an event, but Harry said he really didn't have a choice in the matter. A simple stunner spell on Petunia and Dudley with a promise of something much worse for him had convinced him of his lack of choice.

**A/N:** I need you're opinion on what to do with Kreacher. Kill, torture and kill, torture, willing cooperation, semi willing cooperation, or forced cooperation. Any or all of the above. I've decided there will be some slash, though probably no really descriptive scenes like in my other story 'Harry, Draco, And The Evil World'. I may even make Harry a slut, any and all pairings, I don't know. Just for sure there will be one slash pairing, you can probably guess who. As for if the pair as a relationship will last, who knows. The story itself is directing its flow. No plans, just writing it the way Steven King says he writes, on the fly.


	3. Shall We Dance?

_Thanks for the reviews. I still have no plan for this fic, I'm just writing it as it goes. I hope you like it._

"**Screw The Prophecy"**

**Chapter 3, "Shall We Dance?"**

Neville planned on staying until the party and they studied and played the whole time. He was really coming into his own. His confidence was up, and his clumsiness was down. A few days before the party, the change finally became noticeable to Harry.

Harry was lying on his bed, watching Neville, who was at a desk studying. Harry was a little shocked at the things he hadn't noticed. Neville had shed the last of his chubbiness. And those changes were quite obvious in the muggle clothing of a pair of jean shorts, t-shirt, and trainers. Harry also noticed the Nev's Hair had grown to shoulder length, just like his. He found it, attractive. He couldn't help the feelings he was having. Neville was hot.

Harry found suddenly that he didn't even care if he was gay. He thought that he should be uneasy at the thought, but he truly didn't care what any holier than thou types might think. In fact, all the more to piss them off, he thought. And took pleasure in the fact he was turned on by Neville.

Neville closed his book, stretched, and glanced over at Harry. "What," he said, startled slightly by the look Harry gave him.

Harry smiled lustfully and got up. He lead Neville over to a large, full length mirror. "Look at yourself, Nev."

"What?" he said, his voice going a little dry.

"What do you mean what? You're hot Nev. Look at you," Harry said, lust clear in his voice.

Neville stared at his reflection. He hadn't really noticed that he had finally lost the extra weight he had been carrying. Between the DA training and eating more properly, he had slimmed down and toned up. He found it exciting and erotic how much alike he and Harry were now. He turned a lustful eye to gaze of Harry's reflection, finding a similar look in those beautiful green eyes. He felt drawn to the boy-who-lived. He turned to face the other boy as Harry pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Returning the kiss, he was led over to the bed, removing each other's clothes as they went. They climbed onto the bed, hands roaming over every inch of their bodies, exploring new sensations with the passion of unrestrained hormones. Both Neville and Harry found love and lust for the first time on this night.

Harry sat on the front steps of Number 4, Privet Drive and watched the twilight pass while Neville slept. He had enjoyed his time with Neville immensely, and now he felt his mind clear enough to think on things. He looked up at the clear sky and saw a beautiful crescent moon and thought about Remus. Moony. Why hadn't he visited while he was growing up was the first thing to pop into his mind. He felt a twinge of anger surge through him. Sure, Remus was hurting because of Peter, Sirius, and his parents, but he needed him too, damn it, he thought. A stone near his foot exploded to dust with a small pop as he felt the anger accompany that thought. Harry just glared at the spot where the stoned had been as the dust quickly settled.

"_Want me to kill him for you?"_ came a voice in his head.

"_No! What are you doing in my head?_" Harry thought back at the Dark Lord.

"_You opened the link with that little burst of magic and gave me a headache._" Voldemort replied. "_I can feel your anger, Potter. Much like my own._"

"_I'm nothing like you, Tom. I'm pissed at those who hurt me and my friends. You take pleasure in the hurting of others._" Harry answered back viciously.

"_I do now, I admit. But in the beginning, it was exactly as yours is. I too was hurt by those who were supposed to care for me. I was in an orphanage, left alone by a muggle father who hated me, a mother dead. She suffered her own abuse at the hands of my grandfather and uncle, Potter. When I found I had power to overcome, I took it. Even from the other kids in the orphanage. I had power over them, so I used it. I wasn't about to be put in a position to be hurt again, if I could help it._"

"_Okay, I'll give you that,_" Harry said as Voldemort sent a few childhood images with his speech along the link. "_But now you want to be immortal. What's the good of that if you're alone? What's the point? Really?_" Harry sent a few of his own feelings and images back.

"_Everything in life has drawbacks, Potter,_" the Dark Lord continued. "_But with power, you have more opportunities and resources to deal with those drawbacks of life._"

Harry thought about this, and reluctantly agreed Voldemort had a point. Magic wasn't good or evil, he had heard once, only the intent of the user. Could he let himself enjoy hurting some asshole that desperately deserved it? After a few moments thought he realised, yes he could. This both excited him and scared him at the same time.

He continued looking around at the neighboring houses, glancing at the night sky, and breathing the clean fresh night air. His relaxation was disrupted by a man from down the street walking his little annoying dog. Yap, yap, yap. The dog kept it up and the owner just stopped.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the man said. "You're that Dursley brat that goes to St. Brutus', aren't you? Should just put you away and be done with you."

Harry gritted back his anger and averted his eyes to the yapping, annoying, rodent dog. He couldn't help himself but to use Legilimancy. The dog's mind was simple, but the thought's were very clear. This little dog was pampered more than the man's son but hated everything and everyone.

"Fuck it," Harry muttered under his breath, angry that his meditation had been disrupted by this little rodent dog and it's arrogant master.

He easily focused his anger and magic and the dog simply crumbled to dust, much like the stone earlier. The man gasped in shock, and before the man could scream, Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm. Then, without even thinking about it, he cast a full body bind on the man and levitated him to behind a nearby evergreen bush. A quick cleaning charm on the pavement, and the dogs remains were no more.

Harry walked behind the bush and stared hard into the man's eyes to gather a little information before obliviating him. Voldemort stayed back and just watched as Harry ran through the muggles mind easily. What Harry found made him want to vaporize this man, just like the dog. It actually made Voldemort flinch at the anger Harry felt. A righteous anger, beyond what Voldemort had ever done.

The man had lost his wife in childbirth. She lasted long enough to tell him that she was a muggleborn witch who wasn't accepted in the wizarding world, so she returned to live as a muggle. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. The little things she was able to do that seemed impossible. He had been a snob, much like Harry's uncle, but now it was even worse. He hated his wife at that moment. Both for being a witch and for lying. Then he hated the son for being her spawn. For killing her and for living. For looking like her, and reminding him everyday of his hatred for people who were different. He beat the boy and treated him much worse than Vernon had treated Harry. Ten years old, shaggy blond hair, and fear ruling his life. The boys name was Mark, and he too, was a wizard, though he didn't know this. The man had burnt his letter the moment it arrived. His son was not going to escape from a life he thought he deserved. Icing on the cake, since he wasn't the boy-who-lived, no other letters were sent. No multitude of owls attempting to contact him. No half giant making sure the kid got his letter. No one even cared.

Harry's eyes glowed killing curse green as he pulled his mind free from the muggle. "I should kill you," Harry said through gritted teeth. "You're worse than Vernon, and I didn't think that was possible."

Harry could see in the dark easily with the green in his eyes acting nearly like muggle night vision goggles. He cast imperious on the man with glee before releasing the other spells. He looked back and his uncle's house was dark and quiet. He turned and had the man lead him to his house, where they found Mark in a corner crying quietly. The boy cried even louder as Harry approached him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mark," Harry said, calmly.

"But you're that bad kid from the Dursley's," Mark manage to whimper out.

Harry sighed, "no, what I am that my aunt and uncle tried to hide, is the same reason this shit here hates and hurts you so much. Go on, fuckhead, tell him."

The man nodded, still under imperious, "You and Potter are wizards, and your mother was a witch. I burned your letter from wizard school."

Mark immediately stopped his crying in astonishment and ran over to the fireplace and glared at the small pile of ash. "So that's what you were burning. You didn't want me to ever get away from you, you bastard."

"Calm down, Mark," Harry smiled at the boy as he walked over. "Watch this," he said and waved his wand at the burnt letter, which reconstituted itself and flew up into Mark's hands.

Mark read through the letter quickly with awe, then turned to his father with a scowl. "Arsehole," he screamed out and then turned sad again. "How can I get this stuff," he said, looking up at Harry with sad blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm making sure your father will help you like a father should," Harry kept his smile as he had an idea. He raised his wand again and a large silver stag erupted from the end and zoomed off. He then turned to the man and lifted the imperious from him, after he used Occlumency to plant the thoughts of what would happen if he didn't go along with Harry's ideas.

"What's gonna happen?" Mark asked nervously.

"I just sent a message to the headmaster. He should be here shortly, and I have a few words for him, so don't worry, Mark. I'm gonna fix everything." Mark relaxed a little at that.

Dumbledore apparated in with a pop. "What's the matter, Harry?" he said with concern. "I taught you how to use the patronus as a messenger for emergencies." Then he realised that he may of just lost Harry's trust, again, with that statement.

Harry smirked. "You and the ministry seem to have dropped the ball again, or should I say, missed the snitch? This man was worse than Vernon, and burned Mark's one and only letter. Mark had as much of a clue about wizards as I did."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, recalling this family, and trying to save face. "Oh yes, but his mother's a witch, Harry. She should have explained things to him."

"Oh you dumb shit," Harry groaned. "She died in childbirth, making this muggle hate Mark even more. This secrecy from muggles shit is gonna have to end if you guys can't keep shit straight."

Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully and sighed. He was losing the only person who would be able to defeat Voldemort. "Just what do you expect us to do?"

"You're asking me? Oh that's right, I'm the boy-who-didn't-fucking-die. Fine, you want me to lead? I'll lead. First off, I would like someone here to make sure Mark's father gets his head out of his ass, and I'll ask one of the member's of the DA to escort him to Diagon Alley to help him get his things."

"Dumbledore was slightly shocked and taken aback, but he also felt a twinge of pride there for a moment, and gave Harry a grim smile. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is. Someone is gonna start checking on wizard children growing up in a muggle atmosphere. No more clueless kids to enter the wizarding world, and certainly no more abuse. The muggles can look after their own abuse cases, but the ministry, or the governors, or even you, somebody, is gonna start taking responsibility for the wizard ones. Got it?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded. Harry was still angry, but it was focused on good points. Good enough to make him dangerous, Dumbledore thought, if they didn't start taking the responsibility Harry suggested. "Alright, Harry. You're right. I'll see what I can do."

"You better do more than that, sir," Harry said sarcastically. "You used to have Fudge almost in your pocket, you should do that again. If you don't, I will." Then, turning to Mark, "You'll be okay, now. Any problems, I live just down the street, and here is my phone number," Harry said handing over a slip of paper to the grateful boy. He gave the father a stern look making him jump, before he and Dumbledore left and went back to Number 4.

Back in the kitchen, Harry ran his hands through his messy shoulder length hair. "I'm still not trusting you, sir. Every mistake I discover makes me wonder what the hell I'm fighting for," he said, glaring at the headmaster.

"I'm truly sorry, Harry," the headmaster sighed. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Get more active, for one," Harry glared even harder, his emerald eyes suddenly blazing with magic. "Voldemort, we can expect to kill and torture, but having it done behind our backs by our own, I think is even worse. It smells of betrayal and lies."

Dumbledore stared hard at the boy-who-lived. This revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to lose Harry with all of the political nonsense and games. I will try harder, Harry," he finally said. "No more games, I hope. But others are set in their political ways, and won't change quickly, if at all."

"I understand that, headmaster," Harry snarled out in a way that would make Snape proud. "But you and I have magical power. We bloody well better use it, or others will continue to suffer. I guarantee you, I will act when the opportunity presents itself. No more hiding."

Harry then turned and went up stairs to leave a worried professor behind. He wrote a quick note to Cho and sent it out with Hedwig before climbing back in bed, and snuggling close to Neville, whose snoring never wavered, even for a second.

The next morning, Cho entered Harry's bedroom to find him and Neville spooned together with happy smiles on their faces. She just shook her head before going to the bathroom and transfiguring a paper cup into a bucket and then filling it with cold water. Back in the bedroom, she smiled at the happily sleeping boys before levitating the bucket directly to the middle of the bed and dumping its contents over them.

"What the fuck?" Harry and Neville yelled together as they jumped out of bed, dressed only in their birthday suits.

Cho was laughing until she got a good look at them. Then she whistled and cat called. A blushing Neville grabbed up his clothes and ran to the bathroom while Harry just laughed and started putting his clothes on right there.

"So, you wanted me to take a kid to get his school stuff?" Cho said when after she calmed a little.

"Yeah, his muggle father is a wizard hating bastard, even worse than my uncle, but I had a little chat with him last night. He's gonna play nice now, or else," Harry said with a tinge of disgust.

"You're such a humanitarian, Harry," she said and Harry bowed.

"Thank you, my lady. I'd like you to tell him about the wizarding world as you go around and get the things he needs. Actually, it might not hurt to give him an overview of sorts, and then perhaps teach him in more of an informal class type setting before the start of term. I think I'll get with Dumbledore and find any others who have the same problem. Will you help me with this?"

"I'd love to, Harry," she nodded and then under her breath she added, "I'd like to do what Neville did as well."

"I heard that," Harry said and she blushed. "After you take Mark shopping, perhaps we could have dinner and discuss that other thing," Harry added with a raise of his eyebrows and a lustful smile.

She nodded as Neville came out of the bathroom, still blushing. "I'll catch you later, Harry," Nev said and started to leave.

"Hang on Nev," Harry said catching his arm. "I wanna start a wizard class for clueless muggleborns and I would your help. There's a kid down the street whose father was a prick, and Cho is gonna take him shopping. Then later she is going to have a little informal class to bring him and any others that I can find up to speed on the wizarding world. What do thing?"

"Good idea, Harry. I'd love to help," he said, his previous shyness and lack of confidence all but gone. "Just let me know when and where, okay?"

"Sure thing, hot stuff," Harry said as he gave Nev a quick kiss, bringing out another blush as he left.

"Okay, Cho. Shall we go see Mark?" Harry said as he led her from the room.

Harry introduced Cho to Mark and his father, and then left them to work out the details. Cho would meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner at 7pm, giving him the whole day free. First he sent Hedwig to Dumbledore with a note requesting a list of upcoming first years that might have potential problems. With that done, he settled back in his bed and opened the link to Voldemort.

"_Time for some training, Tom_," Harry thought out.

"_What would you like to learn, Potter?" _Voldemort thought back.

"_How to crucio without killing or making so insane that the pain no longer has meaning, like Neville's parents._" Harry replied.

"_I didn't think you would really go through with it, Potter,"_ Voldemort though with a smirk. "_We should meet, and make our alliance official._"

"_I don't trust you as yet, Tom,_" Harry replied. "_I know that wizard's oath you took was meaningless. For one, you said it to easily, and two, such a thing wouldn't work through our link._"

"_Very good, Potter. You're right. But I have kept my word. There have been no attacks since that night._"

"_True, and right now I actually think I trust you more than the minister at any rate. Okay, can you put a glamour around yourself to look like an older Tom from the diary?_"

"_Easily. Where shall we meet, then? The Leaky Cauldron?_"

"_That will do, Tom. I don't want to be seen, either. Can you show me how to do it over the link?_"

Voldemort sent the memories of how to do a full body glamour over the link with a smirk and then they left, to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry turned his hair to a straight white blond, much like Lucius, with his fringe long enough to cover the scar, which didn't seem to able to be hidden by any magic. His eyes he made bright blue and changed his facial features similar to the Creevey's. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he apparated to the pub to meet with Voldemort, who was already there, but unnoticed by anyone.

"How's it going Tom?" Harry said taking a seat across from the glamoured Dark Lord.

Tom chuckled into his tea at the sight of the boy-who-lived, then quickly regained his composure. "Interesting look, brat-who-forgot-to-die."

"It seems as though regular life might be good for you, Tom," Harry said with a smirk.

"Perhaps. I do find it interesting to be around others without maintaining such an air of control," he said then added through the link, "_what shall I call you in this form?_"

Harry thought for a moment as he looked around. No one was paying them any attention, but better safe than sorry. "_Devon Dursley, I think, no, Devon Snape._"

Tom chuckled into his tea again at that, and found it much harder to regain control this time. Perhaps being around people who didn't know who he really was could be a good thing.

"Very well, Devon. So, shall we get this over with?" Tom said, eventually calming down.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I will trust the wizards oath, but I don't trust your, er, people to always follow your directions."

Voldemort looked around then cast a silencing ward around them. "Using all of your skills makes you my equal in strength, Potter. You held your own at the ministry a few months ago. Right now, I have no doubt you could take out any rogue death eater and do me a favor for doing so."

Harry smiled at that. "Thank you. They were rather pathetic, you know. That lot you sent."

Tom sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately yes, I know. Snape is the only one, I believe, who might be able to stand against you. His Legilimency is strong enough that only someone with Occlumency shields and nonverbal spells would be able to do him harm."

"Good to know," Harry replied with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now, to the oath, no hurting my friends and their families, and no innocents either. Go after the ministry idiots if you must."

Voldemort thought for a moment, thinking on his true goals. "Agreed, anything beyond that would truly be self destructive, as you have so bluntly proved over that last few years. I have mostly what I want, power and immortality."

"Good, now share that knowledge with me, and things will be, shall we say, fun?" Harry smirked.

"Indeed," Voldemort replied and gave a real wizards oath.

Voldemort removed the silencing ward and they ordered lunch, during which, he sent the precise knowledge Harry wanted regarding crucio, though knowledge wasn't enough, practise would be needed to gain the level of control he desired. The source of that practise walked in just as they were about to leave, to Harry's delight, and Voldemort's amusement.

Delores Umbridge.

The former DADA professor walked in and looked around nervously, before heading to the bar and ordering firewhisky. She looked terrible after her ordeal in the forest, only barely escaping the centaurs with her life. She quickly down several shots and didn't notice the two wizards approaching her.

"Hello, Delores," Harry whispered next to her, making her jump and try to get away from the strange wizard, only to be held in place by another on her other side.

"Wh...what do you want?" she managed to gasp out.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. We're going to show you a good time," Harry said, smiling wide.

The firewhisky already started working as she reluctantly let herself be led outside. They apparated her to the basement of Number 4, Privet Drive, the blood wards nullified by Voldemort's oath, allowing him in.

Harry cast a silencing and binding spell on the bitch before dissolving his glamour. "Guess who?" he said to the witch who tried to shriek but couldn't.

"Dobby?" Harry called.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby said after popping in.

"This is the bad woman who caused so much trouble for me last year," Harry said.

"I remembers her," Dobby said with a scowl.

"I would like an impenetrable, inescapable, and silent cell down here for her. Could you handle that for me?"

"I would be glad to's, Mr. Harry, sir," Dobby smiled gleefully.

Dobby had the cell set up in less than fifteen minutes. The terrified woman was placed in it and the door closed behind the two wizards as Harry got ready for his training.

"Tom, if you would?" Harry said, and Tom dissolved his own glamour. The bitch promptly fainted.

Harry ennervated her, and held her awake with the spell, surprising Voldemort by doing so, as the spell wasn't supposed to do that. "Well, here is the lie I told, you dumb bitch," Harry said to her, and piss started running down her leg.

"It's...he's a fake, he's not real," she stammered, though she clearly believed it.

"Oh, he's real enough. And we've worked out an agreement, he and I."

Her eyes went wide. "But you're...you're..."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, the boy-wouldn't-fuckin'-die," Harry cut her off. "People like you drove me to it. I got sick of fighting you and him, so what's done is done. And..." Harry paused for dramatic effect, "I get to practise crucio on you before I kill you. How's that for making you bed and lying in it?"

She wanted to faint but couldn't. There was no urine left in her. But there was crap, which made it's debut when Harry raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Oh come now," Harry said wrinkling his nose and casting a cleansing charm. "I don't want you stinking up my new cell now. Are you done? Good. **Crucio!**"

She screamed out as Harry cast the pain curse and opened the link so Voldemort could guide him. Since the knowledge and feeling was transferred through the link about how to do the curse properly, Harry didn't need more than a few adjustments to get it right. That and a lot of practise in order to maintain the curse properly.

Voldemort watched Harry work, both from outside, and through the link. He was surprised when Harry started sending his own memories of the pain suffered at the hands of Umbridge through the curse, adding to the regular pain. That wasn't supposed to be possible. The Dark Lord was beginning to get unnerved at Harry's ease of advancement. He was actually glad that Harry had contacted him now, so that he didn't make any foolish mistakes that might have cost him irreparably.

Harry felt Voldemort's unease before he managed to hide it from him. He was beginning to enjoy this torturing too much, so he stopped and looked down at the sobbing mess of a woman.

"I told lies did I? You scarred the back of my hand and disrupted the school. You'll be begging me to kill you long before I do," Harry said evilly, surprising his own self at how he sounded.

Harry couldn't help but revel in the justified pain he caused. Yes, it bordered on revenge, perhaps it was, he didn't know. He did stop before he went too far, he thought, so it felt more like justice. Maybe later it would be revenge, who knows? Who cares? Harry thought with a shrug and left as Voldemort apparated away.

Harry had time to meditate before his date with Cho, so he made use of it. He felt himself so much stronger after the torture session that he couldn't believe it. The use of new areas of magic were quite invigorating. At about six, Harry took a shower and got ready to meet Cho. He tied his hair back with a Celtic hair tie, and wore dark blue jeans with a black dress shirt, and dragonhide boots. He was hot, if he did say so himself.

Cho was suitably charmed by Harry's appearance as they sat down for dinner. Mark was fascinated by everything Cho had shown and told him. And this date went much better than the last one. Very much better. Soon, Harry and Cho found themselves on Harry's bed, kissing passionately. Harry pulled out a condom, and they continued exploring each other's bodies, eventually drifting off to sleep in each other's arms after they both had climaxed at least twice.

The next morning looked bright to Harry. Balanced after the day before. Harry looked at the sleeping Cho, and was glad they worked it out the night before. No exclusivity. Harry wasn't going to go down that road, and Cho agreed whole heartedly. They kept things casual.

Harry got the list from Dumbledore, but McGonagall would accompany Harry to each house, which made sense to have an adult come with. Cho couldn't go right then, but Nev could, so they picked him up before beginning to visit those on the list.

It took a few days to get through everyone on the list, luckily, none of the others were suffering from abuse. They only had the surprise about the wizarding world to deal with, as most had thought the child's seeming magical abilities were special. Time was setup for Neville, Cho, and Hermione, who Harry had finally called, to give discussions about the wizarding world on the weekends.

Hermione was proud of Harry for what he had done. Harry thanked her for the compliment, but said he had done a lot of thinking and growing, and had told her that she wasn't to get all preachy like she had in the past when he had made decisions she didn't like. Sometimes rules were meant to be broken. The world was not black and white. She agreed fairly quickly, which Harry thought odd, until she said she had been thinking too, about all the things they had done, and how if the adults hadn't been so adamant with their rules, Sirius might still be alive. A lot of people might still be alive. That made Harry happy. Now if only Ron would stop being a jack ass most of the time.

Harry spent his time up to the start of term exploring the muggle world he had been denied all of his life. That and meditating, or more accurately sucking magical knowledge from Voldemort. Both willingly and unknown at night.

The dementors had left Askaban two weeks before the new term was to start, and many of the death eaters had escaped. Of course, this wasn't news to Harry when he read it in the Daily Prophet. Voldemort had already told him, and he didn't really care, just as long as they kept to the deal Voldemort had made. But, they didn't Harry found out while he was getting his supplies for school.

Harry was sitting outside the icecream parlour with most of the DA, even Ron, when it happened. They were chatting and having an excellent time when Harry's instincts went off. With the agreement, Harry was letting his awareness falter, and he wasn't able to get out of the way completely as a cutting curse zoomed past him, just catching his left arm as he hit the ground yelling.

The DA all hit the ground but no more curses came. Harry looked up calmly at the wand pointed at him, then over to the dozen or so deatheaters behind this leader. His gaze returned when the leader spoke in an all too familiar voice.

"I told you one day you would come to the same end as your parents," came the drawl of Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Harry The Impaler

_Wow, after posting the last chapter, my muse went over time with ideas. So much I couldn't sleep for a while, going over things in my head. As soon as I got up, I started writing, going back every time I remembered something from last night. This story truly has a life of his own. Got more ideas coming. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks._

"**Screw The Prophecy"**

**Chapter 4, "Harry The Impaler"**

Harry smiled, or was it a smirk. He was going to enjoy killing Lucius. "May I at least stand up, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, still smiling while the others, including the hiding adults that were near when the deatheaters showed up, just looked on with shock, fear, and a dozen other emotions.

Lucius nodded slowly and stepped back. "Hands where I can see them, Potter."

"_He's really an idiot, Tom. I'm going to love killing him, especially in front of all of these people._"

Voldemort mentally sighed. "_I know. If he truly wanted to kill you, he should have. Although I can sense your shields were up anyway._"

"_Would you mind terribly if I killed them all?_" Harry thought as a smirked played on his face, while he gently dusted himself off.

"_I think perhaps saving one or two to find out what the hell they were thinking,_" Voldemort finally said after several moments.

"_Why don't I just ask?_ Er, I was wondering just what the hell you're doing, Lucius?" Harry said almost cheerfully, putting open mouths of shock on the face of every witness.

Lucius seemed to be stunned into silence.

Harry took advantage of the idiot's stunned silence. He glanced across the street, behind Lucius, and saw the shops sign, swinging from a post about eight feet tall. The top of that post came to a point, a very sharp point. Harry shuffled his feet and took about a half a step to the right, lining things up.

"Alright, DA, these shiteaters are mine, I don't want you getting hurt, so just stay where you are and watch my back if you can."

"You are such a fool," Lucius sneered, "I have the upper hand here, you actually are going to attempt to fight?"

"You know," Harry stated plainly, "an intelligent man would have killed me when he had the chance."

Harry drew his wand faster than most could see. Expelliarmus left his lips even before his wand was pointed at Lucius. The deatheater was thrown up and back, much like Snape in Harry's third year. Harry caught and snapped Lucius' wand before he landed. And land he did, hard, on the spike. The spike impaled Lucius on the back of the head, knocking his white mask to the ground. Lucius landed with such force that his head was torn from his body. Most people nearby fainted.

The group of deatheaters took a few seconds to regain their composure after that, and immediately flung a mass of spells at Harry, who wasn't there anymore.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked one masked figure, stupidly.

"**Reducto, reducto, reducto,**" rapidly came from behind the mass of masked wizards.

They quickly turned as three of their comrades hit the ground, dying from a broken heart. They fired off spells again at Harry, who apparated out as the spells whizzed passed where he had been.

"**Reducto, reducto, reducto,**" came quickly again, from behind them.

"Fuck!" one of the deatheaters shouted as three more hit the ground, cutting their numbers in half. "Circle formation, now!"

They quickly formed a circle, facing out, to watch for another attack from the boy-who-lived. The onlookers just watched and waited, cowering behind various objects for safety. Suddenly, one of the deatheaters stiffened up and fell forward.

"What the hell," yelled one of the deatheaters right before he too, stiffened up and fell forward.

"Where the hell is he?" came another voice as the person next to him became rigid and fell, breaking his nose on a rock. He quickly followed his friend to the ground.

There were now three left. Two of which quickly took stunners to the head from the third.

Hermione ran toward as the final deatheater started laughing. "Harry!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Damn, Lucius really had some serious bad breath," Harry said as he took of the mask and threw it to the ground.

"That was brilliant!" Fred and George said together.

"Yeah, I figured you saw me summon Lucius' mask," Harry said to Hermione, giving her a hug and kiss, much to Ron's chagrin.

A mass of aurors show up that moment, followed by Dumbledore and the Order, as Harry was approached by several reporters.

"Too little, to late, aurfucks," Harry said hatefully to ministry group. "Same to you, Dumbledore, and your order of chickens."

Harry then stood for photos, happily answering the reporters questions. "I won't put up with deatheater attacks anymore. As you all saw, I didn't even have to use unforgivibles," he said with a 'fuck you, ha' glance at Dumbledore, who was talking to a few of the aurors not involved in waking and binding the deatheaters that survived.

"_I saved Crabbe, and Goyle, for you, and Bella for myself,_" Harry told Voldemort through the link as he posed for another photo. "_I don't know the who the others were that I didn't kill,_"

"_You do, know that you scare me, Potter?_" Harry smirked in his head. "_How did you know which one was Bella?_"

"_I could smell that skank ever since she killed my godfather._" Harry replied "_And the other two, are so fucking stupid, I saved them for last, for obvious reasons._"

"_I see. They aren't the brightest I have, pity you didn't kill them instead._"

"_Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you having the brightest in your bunch, now would I?_"

The Dark Lord scoffed and remained silent.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry's instincts kicked in. He felt something wrong the moment before Hermione yelled his name. He looked up at Dumbledore, who had started to raise his wand and run toward him. Harry pushed the reporters to the ground and threw up a shield around them and himself as he spun around. One of the deatheaters had grabbed an aurors wand and cast the reducto curse at him. He dove to the ground as the reporters fell, but his shield was a little weak at its edge, and the curse broke through, catching his right leg.

Harry screamed out as time seemed to speed back up. The two aurors had recaptured the deatheater, but the damage was done. Harry looked down to where his foot and calf used to be, seeing what looked like spaghetti. Harry gritted his teeth against the pain as he squirmed on the dirt laden street.

He grasped at handfuls of dirt and rock, as Hermione pulled of her scarf used it to try and stop the bleeding. Harry's anger and pain were intertwined, not just from the wound, but from being permanently damaged in this way.

His green eyes glowed with the anger and became as slits, cat like. They pulsed with magic as he let out a few laugh like cries of pain. His gaze focused on the deatheater who had maimed him.

The deatheater started whimpering and spluttering, grabbing his head in pain. Harry was still struggling with his own pain, but maintain his gaze, increasing in intensity.

"No," Dumbledore said as forcefully as he could as he watched in horror at the scene before him.

Harry gritted and snarled and brought his clenched fists up, pointed at the deatheater. Then, in a quick motion, opened his hands. The deatheater exploded, injuring the two aurors who had let it happen as well.

Harry felt cold, then. He looked up at Hermione. "Er, Herm," he said in a cheerful voice with a slight chuckle, "I think I've overextended my magic." Harry then passed out.

Harry felt life returning to him, returning with pain. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the edges of the bed before opening his eyes.

"It's gonna be hard, boy," said the figure standing over him.

"Moody, it bloody hurts still," Harry said, as he tried not to twist and writhe at the pain.

"It will, for a while. That's the same way I lost my leg, Potter. A magical curse like that will leave a phantom pain that no potion can ease."

"Fuck," Harry breathed out and gripped the bed harder. He looked up at all of the people around him. "Ron, do me a favour?"

"Anything," Ron said nervously.

"Give me your leg."

"What?"

"Get off it, I still see your bloody envy and jealousy all the time. You can have this job. Lose your leg. Lose every family member you have. Get one back and then lose it again," Harry started choking up at the thoughts filling his head.

"Harry?" came another concerned voice.

"Fuck you Remus," Harry responded. "All those years in Dursley hell, you could have visited, that wouldn't have messed up the stupid blood protection."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but Petunia wouldn't have wanted me there." Remus replied apologetically.

"Yeah?" Harry responded sarcastically. "Think how the hell I felt, then. Get the fuck out."

Remus left sadly as Harry looked around. "St. Mungo's? When can I leave?"

"It's only been a day, Harry, my boy. You need to rest," Dumbledore said.

"I am not your boy, so don't ever call me that again," Harry said with fire in his eyes. "This war is mine, not yours. You said so yourself with that fucking prophecy. I will fight however I like, and that includes telling you and Voldemort to stuff it as I leave."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply and slowly as the phantom pain had finally eased to a dull throb.

"Harry," Dumbledore said cautiously, "What spell did you use with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just a simple expelliarmus, why?" Harry said warily as he opened his eyes to gaze at the headmaster.

"It seems that they are unable to remove Lucius head from the spike," Dumbledore said with a frown as Harry chuckled. "This is a serious matter, Harry."

"Yeah, right. Harry the Impaler," Harry said and laughed again, getting a nervous chuckle from Ron.

"You're sure you don't know how that happened?"

"Yes, Dumbledore, I have no idea." Harry said with an exasperated sigh. "_Hey Tom, do me a favour and tell me how you did that silver hand for Wormdick._" Harry thought to the Dark Lord.

"_It's not difficult, Potter,_" Voldemort said as he sent the knowledge to Harry. "_The trick, is supplying enough magic and concentration. The more you give,the better the limb will work. For example, Wormdick's hand has no real sensations or feeling, because I didn't concentrate to hard. I didn't think he deserved it._"

"_Good to know,_" Harry replied as he opened his eyes and glanced around for his wand, which was on the other side of the room on a table.

"_You can also use pretty much any material for the new limb, although I would advise against using wood._"

Harry chuckled inwardly and summoned his wand and threw back the sheets. He summoned all of his concentration and cast the spell. A clear, molten substance poured out of his wand and formed the shape of a lower leg and foot, sparkling a bit as Harry chose diamond as his substance. It attached itself to the stump, just below the knee. Harry flexed the toes and ankle and sighed with delight. He had near perfect feeling and sensation with the diamond leg. The pain was pretty much gone as well.

"Well," Harry said sitting up, "I'm outta here."

"Absolutely not, Harry," Dumbledore said firmly. "As impressive as what you just did was, you still need rest."

Moody just shook his head at the headmaster while McGonagall pursed her lips. Hermione glared at the headmaster while Ron didn't know what to do for his best mate.

"Fine," Harry said and attempted to apparate. With a jolt, he glared at Dumbledore. "Lower the anti-apparition ward."

"I will not."

Just then Harry saw Snape behind Dumbledore, just outside the room. He only saw one eye, but that was enough. He glared right back with a vengeance, and Snape cried out and ran.

"What did you do, Harry," Dumbledore glared after seeing Snape run off.

"Snivellus tried to get an eyeful, so I gave him one. Oh, Moody? You might want to tell Snape where you got your eye."

Dumbledore went a little pale. "You didn't?"

"Er, yes I did. Nothing will grow back in that eye socket, now lower the fucking ward." Harry stated calmly.

"No, you need help Harry. You will stay here," Dumbledore said with a tone of finality.

"What he needs, is for you to stop pushing him down!" Hermione screamed out in a huff. "You always do this, and it always turns out bad!"

"Yeah," Ron said, standing up for his mate, and glancing at Harry hopefully.

"Thanks Hermione, Ron, Give me my clothes."

"No. You aren't going anywhere."

Harry sighed and then transfigured the hospital gown into jeans, a black t-shirt, and trainers.

McGonagall smiled at the expert transfiguration while Dumbledore frowned and summoned Harry's wand.

"Please?" Harry said politely.

"No, I must insist this time, trust or no trust."

"Fine," Harry said with a smile as he raised his hands, palm out, as if feeling for something.

His smile went a little wider and waved at them all, then gave his body a jerk and apparated through the ward with pop loud enough that everyone's ears were left ringing.

Dumbledore just stood there with his mouth forming an 'O' and looking dejected at his shredded anti-apparition ward. Harry didn't just go through it, he destroyed it.

"At least he doesn't have his wand," he said and looked down as Harry's wand vanished with a pop. He stared at his empty hand and the 'O' on his mouth got even wider.

Harry found himself comfortable in his own bed and sighed. "Hermione probably knows where I went," he mumbled to himself. "Dobby?"

"Yes sir, great wizard Harry Potter sir?"

"Oh dear, you read the Prophet?" Harry asked and Dobby blushed.

He got up out of bed and stumbled a bit on his new leg. "Damn deatheater," he said as he raised his pant leg and rub the diamond prosthetic. "I don't suppose you can grow me a new leg?"

Dobby thought furiously for a moment then said, "I don't knows, lets me think on it. We might if wees uses our magic togethers. Lets me think on it."

"Really? Cool," Harry said, hoping the little elf could actually manage it. "Okay, I'd like a few copies of the Prophet and then, If you know where the Creevey's live, I'd like you to take me there."

"Yessir," Dobby said, and with a snap of his fingers, several copies of the Prophet, with a smiling photo of Harry waving on the front page, appeared.

Harry grabbed a black marker and signed just below the photos with a shit eating grin. "Alright, let's go."

Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry found himself behind a tree in front of an average looking muggle house. He saw no one about, so he walked up quietly and rang the doorbell.

The door soon opened to an ogling and shocked Dennis Creevey. "Er, hi Dennis," Harry said, and the boy just continued staring. "May I come in?"

Colin showed up, but wasn't nearly as stunned and was able to pull his brother aside so Harry could come in. "Um, this is my dad, Harry," he said, as an older, smiling gentleman came up.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Creevey," Harry said, offering his hand.

"Please call me Charles, Harry," the man said in an annoyingly cheerful voice as he shook Harry's hand. "I've heard so much about you, just amazing, truly amazing, especially this," he said, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Ah, yes," Harry smiled warmly, "I have something for you Colin, and Dennis," he added holding out the signed copies.

"Thanks Harry," they said together as their father smiled proudly.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay with me till school starts? I've got some cool new muggle stuff, and we don't really know each other, so what do you think?" Harry said with a pleasant smile.

"I think that would be splendid, Harry," Charles said as a woman came out of the kitchen. "Ah, Harry, this is my wife, Helen. Helen, this is none other than THE Harry Potter."

"Please to meet you," Harry said, kissing her hand with a slight bow.

"Dear, Harry has invited the boys to spend the remainder of the summer holiday with him. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Absolutely, dear," the woman said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

These people are like a worse version of the Cleaver's or the Brady's or something, Harry thought as he fought to maintain his charming smile.

"I never did thank you properly, Colin for trying to bring me some grapes back in my second year," Harry said sweetly.

"But I never made it, I got petrified," Colin tried to say.

"Nonsense," Harry said, smiling wider, "its the thought that counts, isn't it? You could have been really hurt, Colin. So I do appreciate the thought."

"Uh, before you boys go," Charles said after an uncomfortable silence, "Harry, would you mind a picture?"

"Not at all," Harry smiled.

"Splendid, splendid," Charles said and retrieved a camera and tripod.

He lined up the shot with Harry and the whole family before setting the timer and taking his place next to Harry with a hand on his shoulder. The flash went off and he sent the boys off to gather their trunks.

"It's truly amazing, Harry," Charles said. "Colin showed me how to develop the pictures to move. Just truly amazing."

"I was pretty amazed myself when I first saw them," Harry replied back.

"Yes, that's right, you grew up with us muggles, didn't you. Truly amazing you are, just splendid. How will you be getting to your house, if I may ask?"

"House elf," Harry stated simply as he handed the man the phone number and address.

"Amazing, just truly amazing," he replied.

"_These muggles are fucking weird, and before you say it, it doesn't mean they're worth torturing or killing,_" Harry thought to Voldemort.

"_I didn't say a word, Potter,_" Voldemort replied.

"_Yeah, but you were about to, Tom._"

Soon Colin and Dennis returned with their trunks and they made their goodbyes and Dobby took them all back to Surrey.

"Well, what do you think? Dobby set all this up so I could be comfortable for once," Harry said as he showed the blond brothers around.

"It's brilliant!" They said together.

"Thanks for inviting us," Colin said shyly.

"No problem, I really wanted to get to know you guys. I see you every day at school, and were in the same house, and even the DA, but I still don't really know you," Harry smiled, and winked at the younger boy, making blush.

"So did you really kill Draco's father?" Colin asked as they were playing some video games.

"Yeah, I accidentally did something when I cast the expelliarmus though, and Dumbledore said they can't get his head off the spike," Harry answered lightly.

"Harry the impaler," Dennis said joking.

"That's what I told the headmaster," Harry said. "He didn't seem to think it was funny."

"Why not?" Colin asked, laughing. "It's not like you're an evil vampire dictator. You just got rid of a few deatheaters."

"That's what I thought," Harry added, laughing.

They talked and played and had pizza the whole afternoon and evening.

"Well, how about we get ready for bed, and relax?" Harry said thoughtfully, or was it lustfully.

"Er, sure," Colin said as he and his brother stood.

"Well, I usually sleep nude, but we can do shorts or something if you like.

The two brother's glanced at each other and blushed as Harry got up and stared at them. "You two mess around, don't you?" Harry smiled. "It's okay, especially if you want to mess around instead of watch TV."

"Okay," Colin said nervously, as he and Dennis were clearly aroused. They started taking off their shirts as he continued. "We, just, well, we always wanted to, er..."

"With me? Brilliant," Harry said and put his hand on Dennis' naked back.

Dennis' eyes went big as he sucked in his breath and his body went stiff.

Harry held him up as his knees buckled a bit. "Er, okay. Go clean up Dennis and you'll be set to go longer, alright?"

Dennis blushed and headed for the bathroom.

Harry looked over at Colin. "I imagine you're not far behind him, so to be fair," Harry said as he walked over and took the teen into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth.

Colin did the same thing as Dennis, and Harry held him up too before suggesting he join his brother in the bathroom.

Harry slipped out of his clothes and climbed into the middle of the kingsize bed and pulled up the quilt. "Those two," he chuckled.

Shortly, the two Creevey brothers returned and climbed in on either side of Harry. "Thanks," Colin said. "This is so awesome." Dennis nodded in agreement, then they noticed Harry's leg.

"Yes, I got injured, but I killed the deatheater that did it," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"What's it made of?" Dennis asked as he ran his fingers over the smooth sparkling surface.

"I chose diamonds, because they're supposed to be the hardest thing known to man," Harry said. "What do you think?"

"It's cool Harry, but I'm sorry you lost your leg," Colin said and Dennis nodded.

"Thanks. But Dobby said he just might be able to help me regrow it if we combine our magic. And knowing him, he probably will. That's the best house elf I know."

"Really? I hope he can," Dennis said.

"Hey, changing the subject, would you guys like to have Hermione join us? I think I'd like to try something like that."

"If you don't mind, Harry," Dennis stated, "We would like you all to ourselves for now."

"Okay, maybe later in the week. You think she might be up for it?" Harry asked and they just shrugged their shoulders.

Harry hugged Colin close and started massage his opening with his fingers.

"Harry the impaler," Colin said with a chuckle before kissing Harry as Dennis joined in the fun.

Hermione let herself into Number 4, Privet Drive after she was sure she lost the Dumbledore and any of the Order. She went up to Harry's room and was about to knock when she heard her name mention from inside. She listened intently, and thought, perhaps, having fun with Harry and or the Creevey's wasn't such a bad idea after all. She had to laugh when Colin said 'Harry the impaler'. "Fuck it," she said at that moment and just walked in.

"Hi Herm," Harry said, untangling his tongue from Colin's.

She strolled over and sat down on the bed. "I swear, the headmaster puts the DUMB in Dumbledore," she said, and the three boys burst out laughing and Dennis actually fell out of the bed.

"So what happened after I made my exit?" Harry finally said, still chuckling.

"He was totally at a lost, which kind of made him mad. How the hell did you do that, by the way?" Hermione asked.

"I've been practise my fool head off. I won't let you guys get hurt again because of me. Oh, and, er," Harry blushed, "I have a treaty with Voldemort that says he won't attack my friends and family, and he's been showing me things through the link. Plus I've been siphoning of some of his magic, too. Are you mad?"

"What about the attack?"

"Lucius went against him."

"I figured you'd taken matters into your own hands with the blunders of the ministry and the Headmaster. I'm not mad."

"That's good, things should be relatively safe this year. Unless the ministry or Dumbledore does something really stupid."

"Well that's certainly a possibility," Hermione said with a smirk. "The order figured you would come here, but you were gone earlier."

"I figured, so I decided to go get my friends here for some fun. Care to join in?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Hey," Colin said with a frown.

"I'll leave you to them, Harry," she replied. "But perhaps later in the week? I'll see you later Harry." she smiled and left.

"Finally, come on, Harry the impaler," Dennis said grinning as they climbed back into the bed to enjoy the rest of the night.

Late the next day after a very pleasurable night, Harry and the Creevey's hit the muggle town. They showed Harry much of what he missed out on growing up with the Dursley's. Harry thought about having Dobby make some more cells in the basement for them, but decided simple punishments would be better. Such as giving him the house and property, Vernon spending all of his time at work to pay of the mortgage and make improvements, Petunia keeping it spotless, and Dudley being a personal slave. No sex with that whale, though. Yuck!

They spent time at the mall, and Harry got himself and the blonds some new clothes, courtesy of Petunia's credit card. They also spent time at the arcade, and had a nice lunch. Harry almost forgot about the shit he lived the first ten years. Almost.

They went home to drop off their few packages and collect a reluctant Dudley to play servant back at the mall. Harry was too tired to argue and threaten, so he put him under imperious, so much easier. It worked with Petunia's credit card before, so why not.

Back at the mall, a few of Dudley's old gang cornered Harry, Colin, and Dennis in the bathroom, after following them discreetly, watching Dudley play the roll of servant. Of course, no muggle could ever be discreet enough for Harry these days.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna enjoy this," Harry muttered to himself as he washed his hands, when Polkiss and the Dorks walked in.


	5. The Harry Strikes Back

_Thanks for the reviews on last chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but my other stories wanted to get updated, and I needed to figure out where this is going, at least for now. I hope you enjoy._

"**Screw The Prophecy"**

**Chapter 5, "The Harry Strikes Back"**

"What can I do for you, dipshit?" Harry said to the reflection in the mirror.

"Get your arse kicked. Where are the two blond faggots?" Polkiss hissed as he and his two cronies cracked their knuckles like the cliché idiots they were.

"My friends are watching from right behind you," Harry said and the dorks turned to see Colin and Dennis poking their heads over the top of a stall. "You see, this fight isn't their's and I don't want your blood to get on them anyway."

Harry pulled out his wand and cast wards and charms on the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Polkiss sneered.

"Oh, I'm a sorcerer, and I don't want anyone disturbing me while I make you cry like a little girl. I just locked the door and made it so no one will hear your screams," Harry said casually, but with a tone that made the other boys wonder.

One of the boys went over and tried to open the swinging door, but it wouldn't budge. "How did you do that?" he said stupidly.

"Goddamn, I swear, you're more stupid than Dudley. Magic, duh." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Is this magic how you got Dudley to carry your stuff all over the mall?" the other boy said.

"Yep, sure is," Harry replied with a smirk that would make Malfoy proud, not that Harry would ever want to do that.

"I thought Dudley was full of shit when he told me that," Polkiss said. "It still could be a trick, do something else."

Harry waved his wand and all of their expensive trainers vanished. "How's that, puke kiss?"

The three bullies started getting nervous, especially because they couldn't leave.

"Er, you should put that stick away and fight fair, or are you a chicken shit?" Polkiss said, trying to save face, though he was clearly scared.

"You mean fight fair, the way you and Dudley went 4 on 1 with me? The way all of you were bigger and stronger than me? Hmmm? Is that the kind of fair you want?" Harry taunted and slipped his wand back into it's holder. "Fine, no wand. You see, I can do a lot without the wand, anyway," he added, waving his hand and casting a levitation charm, pinning Polkiss and his goons against the back wall about two feet off the ground.

He was glad he had managed basic spells without using his wand to focus his magic. While he couldn't transfigure wandlessly like Dumbledore did at the end of his first year, he could do many of the basic spells well, and do them nonverbally too. It did make for an impressive show.

They whimpered but said nothing as Harry's magic flared in his eyes and around him in a green aura of power.

"How about when I was seven," Harry continued, "and you assholes punched me in the gut so hard that I pissed my pants. The punch, which I remember that you were the one to deliver, weakened my bladder enough to make me wet the bed every night for an entire week. Then, Dudley taunted me about it at home every day, not to mention in class if you'll remember, and uncle Vernon beat my ass every night."

Harry's mind and magic wrapped itself around Polkiss' bladder and squeezed hard. Though it wouldn't have taken much pressure because he was already about to piss himself from fear, Harry used a lot of force anyway. Polkiss' full bladder emptied so quickly and harshly, that he would probably have little to no control for a long while.

Harry smiled when the two goons saw what happened, and pissed themselves. Then he pulled his wand back out.

"Now, even though I would like to beat the shit out of you, I don't think I'm going to," Harry said as he walked forward.

"What, you chicken like I thought?" Polkiss said as he held his gut in pain.

"Fuck, but you're stupid," Harry said and hit him with a left cross so fast that he almost didn't realise it before he was on the ground with a bloody nose. "By the way, wizards are also stronger and faster than your kind."

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the door. "It's unlocked now, you may go, pissboys."

Just before they opened the door and left, Harry pointed his wand at their backs and did some quick transfiguration work. Their socks became pink slippers, underwear became frilly laced panties, t-shirts became a stuffed bra, and the wet jeans became an equally wet, fluffy, pink, party dress.

Harry quickly closed and locked the door behind them, and could hear laughter and catcalls outside. The mall had been filled with lots of their school mates, so the prank was extra sweet.

"_I'm glad I never went to school with you,_" Voldemort thought to Harry with a bit of a chuckle.

"_Yeah, but if you hadn't killed my parents, I would never have had to live in that HELL!_" Harry thought back with enough anger to give Voldemort a headache this time, and slammed the link closed.

I've got to stop opening that damn link when I get pissed, Harry thought to himself.

"Harry?" Dennis questioned, coming out of the stall.

"You okay?" Colin said with concern as he looked at the expression on Harry's face.

Harry looked at them. "I'm sorry, when I get pissed, I accidentally open the link to Voldemort. I need to stop doing that."

"Oh." Colin said and looked at his feet.

"We also mean about the other stuff," Dennis went on.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago," Harry said glumly.

"But it still hurts, that's pretty obvious," Colin countered.

"Some people say that revenge doesn't help, that it only makes it worse. But you know," Harry smiled, "what I just did felt so awesome, and, I can let that part go. I've had my revenge on Polkiss, and his bullies."

"But what if they do something else back?" Dennis asked.

"Then I get to have fun again," Harry smiled and listened at the door. "I thinks it's calmed down, let's get out of here."

Indeed, no one noticed them as they left, except Dudley, who had the glazed look of imperio in his eyes. They went home to enjoy their new purchases. Harry wrote a quick note to Neville asking him to drop by the next day. Hermione came over that evening to get a taste of the Impaler.

"So, Harry," Hermione said after the door was closed and the Dursley's were safely tucked away in their own rooms. "How are things going?"

"As good as to be expected, I suppose," Harry said thoughtfully. "I miss Sirius. I am curious, though. You guys are taking my agreement with Voldemort pretty well."

"Between Fudge, and the actions of Dumbledore of late, Harry, I trust you more than both of them together," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, us too," Colin chimed in. "We trust you, and we trust Hermione's judgment, so, it's all good. We definitely feel safer now that you've taken a stand."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that," Harry said and ran his fingers through Hermione's bush. On top of her head, that is.

Little was said as the Creevey's shared Harry with Hermione. She was truly more relaxed than Harry had ever seen her. They slowly undressed each other, making the night last. Colin and Dennis mainly spent their time with each other, allowing Harry and Hermione to explore each other's bodies.

Hermione's breasts were perfect in Harry's eyes. He had never thought of Hermione like this before, and now seeing her, in the flesh, got him excited. One hand moving from breast to breast, a perky handful, squeezing and massaging as another hand moved to her other bush, which was neatly trimmed in contrast to her head.

Harry moved down and began licking her. A totally new experience for him, but one which he took to like flying. Shifting around, they entered into a sixty nine as Dennis and Colin watched and eventually joined in with licking and kissing.

After a good half hour, Harry grabbed a condom and entered her. Slowly at first and then building up speed. He got himself into a position and nodded to Colin to enter him. Smoothing out their rhythm, they continued; Harry banging Hermione and Colin banging Harry, all four of them kissing each other randomly.

"I never thought we'd ever be doing something like this," Harry panted out in short breaths as he increased his pace.

"You never thought?" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

Dennis stood up on the bed and straddled Hermione so Harry could take him into his mouth. It was difficult, but Harry managed by pulling on some of his magic. As he built up to his release, though, Harry lost some of the control of that magic, sending and multiplying his feelings to the other three. The pleasure bounced back to him, sending all four of them into an empathic sexual overload, each of them experiencing multiple orgasms.

"Wow," Dennis managed after about fifteen minutes of coming down from the high, and everyone agreed as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Harry woke early in the morning with a smile. He was laying on his right side, spooning up to Dennis. He was holding the younger boy protectively as he felt Hermione spooned up against his back. He glanced over to see Colin spooned up against her.

He realised then that he loved them. The intimacy had brought them closer together without the sappiness. He realised too that he wouldn't get jealous, that he could share with each other, maybe even with Ron. He was finally happy and content for the moment. No anger or hatred to spoil how he was feeling.

"_Do you mind?_" came through his head angrily. "_These feelings are disgusting, Potter. It's making me nauseous._"

"_Fuck you Tom, I love them_," Harry thought back and closed the link.

He hugged Dennis to him more tightly as he pressed his bum back against Hermione, loving the feeling of her breasts against his back. He smiled as Dennis hugged his arm like a teddy bear and Hermione snaked her arm more around his chest. The good life, he thought as he dozed back off.

"Harry's Wheezy is here," came a voice above Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Dobby. He shivered when his left foot touched his right leg. While he could feel sensations coming from the diamond prosthesis, to his other foot it felt like a cold nothingness.

"Ron's here?" he asked with a yawn.

"And Mr. Neville too," Dobby said.

"Give us a moment, Dobby," Harry said only to be cut off.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said, causing everyone to wake up and stare at him.

"Got room for one more?" Neville smiled and climbed in next to Dennis and gave Harry a great snog.

"I can't breath," Dennis mumbled from between them.

"Me neither," Harry chuckled as he pulled back and turned to give a smiling Hermione a good morning snog too.

"Harry?" Ron clamored, "You're a poofter?"

Harry sat up in the bed. "What I am, is a slut. And what you are is a self righteous git," he said with a mixture of anger and humour.

Harry got out of bed with a thud from his right foot on the hardwood floor. He swore when he stumbled a bit because of the prosthetic. He finally managed to grab his boxers and pull them on before looking back to Ron, who was looking a bit ashamed of himself. There was a bit of pity for Harry as well.

"Don't pity me, Ron," Harry said sternly with a glare. "You want to be my friend like before, then you need to get over yourself, for good this time. Period. As for me, I will be getting back at some people, and the rest of the time I plan on having fun. Fun that I missed out on because of Dumblewhore, the Dursflea's, and Voldedork."

Harry walked up to Ron, staring at him unblinking, only an inch between them. Harry had finally caught up to him in height. "What say you, Ron?"

Ron stared back for a very difficult moment, almost breaking from Harry's gaze. Could he stand playing second to the-boy-who-lived? It seemed he was always in someone else's shadow, accept for chess. His best friend would need him. Yes, his best friend.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Harry. I'm with you, let's take the world by storm."

Harry grinned and gave Ron a very passionate kiss, leaving him breathless.

"Er, wow," Ron said after he caught his breath. "I wouldn't think I would like that, but, wow."

"You giving up on me?" Hermione chimed in playfully.

"Oh, bloody hell, not at all Hermione, I just...damn," Ron said and everyone had a good chuckle until Harry shushed them all with a look.

"Dumbledore's here," Harry said with an angry glance at the door. "Come in Albus, no need to be polite with knocking."

Dumbledore came in and took in everyone that was there. "Ah glad I caught you all here, though I'm surprised Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood aren't here."

"I'm working up to it," Harry said with a smirk. "Make it quick old man, I got some fun to have back at the mall. It's a muggle thing, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm afraid not, Harry. Voldemort's planning an attack on the muggles and we need to keep you safe."

"Cyclops tell you that?" Harry asked angrily as he opened the connection to Voldemort with equal anger. "_What's going on, Snivellus says you're planning an attack on muggles_."

"_You left me a little pissed this morning, Potter. I decided to take my anger out on the ministry and the order. Keep anyone you want protected away from the south side of London this weekend. Thanks for confirming my suspicions about Snape._"

"_Yeah, whatever. Maybe you should tell him of our alliance, and that he has to do whatever I say._"

"_Good idea. He needs to be punished for his betrayal._"

Harry didn't take his glare off Dumbledore during his short conversation with Voldemort.

"About that," Dumbledore said grimly.

"What?" Harry broke in. "I'm getting out of control? After all of the shit you, Snivellus, Fudge, and Umbridge have pulled, I'm due, I think. And if you don't let me continue to vent, I just may choose to follow Tom's path. That was probably you're mistake. Always acting holier than thou, not letting him have any fun, forcing him to live in a hell that was probably as bad as the Dursley's. I AM going to have fun, and you're not welcome here. Go plan for your little muggle attack, I honestly don't care. The Creeveys and the Grangers can stay inside until the attack happens, and they'll be safe, so get out."

"Harry, I insist that you see reason. You won't be pulling that little trick at the hospital again."

"Oh really? Then how about a knew one?" Harry said with an evil grin. "_Tom, I need a little extra juice to put Dumblefuck in his place_."

Voldemort lent Harry some extra magic through the link, eager to see what he was going to do. Harry raised his hands and concentrated, forcing Dumbledore to apparate with a loud pop.

"What did you do?" Hermione squeaked as Ron gasped.

"I forced him to apparate," Harry replied simply.

"Where?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Don't worry, I sent him directly to his office at Hogwart's," Harry smiled.

"That's impossible!" she said with astonishment, not believing herself.

"Not if you piggyback along the floo network to a place warded to him," Harry giggled and then frowned as his anger returned.

Harry conjured a few wooden dummies and then blasted them apart.

"Feel better now?" Hermione asked.

"One more," Harry said and did it again. "He's really starting to piss me off. After all I've been through, and then all I've learned, I'm perfectly safe. I took out a shit load of deatheaters and he has the nerve."

Harry paced back and forth, ranting, then conjured a few more wooden dummies, which he promptly blew apart.

"Hermione, Colin, go call your parents and make sure they stay out of south London this weekend."

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Peace treaty and wizard oath between me and Voldemort. Fuck that dumbass prophecy. I'm not controlled by it anymore. No more nightmares, no more friends and family dying or getting hurt. So what if I chat with Voldey every now and again. You got a problem with that? If so, get out. Your family is still protected, but I don't need anyone to betray our agreement and get more people killed."

Ron thought for a moment, fighting with his own conscience. Voldemort kills, but Dumbledore and the ministry doesn't. But that let's others get killed by Voldemort. An endless cycle. Worse than a stalemate. Then he thought about his dad. He almost lost him in this bloody war. All because they didn't trust Harry enough to tell him the truth about the prophecy. That's why Sirius is gone. Harry saved him. Harry always came through. Fuck it.

"I'm in, Harry," Ron finally said. "I don't want to lose anyone either, you always come through for us, now I'm gonna come through for you, mate."

"I'm glad, mate. Now let's go enjoy the muggle world at the mall."

Ron blushed as Hermione got out of the bed to get dressed, followed quickly by Colin and Dennis. It was a warm day, so everyone was wearing some type of shorts. Harry slipped on a pair knee length jean shorts and was just staring at his leg, holding a pair of socks.

"First chance to be normal and that shiteater ruined it," Harry said, a slight waver in his voice.

"Harry?"

"No, Ron," Harry said. "No pity, no fucking bright side, nothing but bullshit. I wish that asshole was alive so I could kill him again."

"I was just going to suggest maybe a glamour?" Ron said timidly.

Harry looked back to his leg and concentrated. His leg took on the color and texture of flesh. Harry sighed.

"Thanks mate," he said.

"No problem," Ron replied quietly. "So, er, what's a mall?"

Ron was uncomfortable at first, not spending much time in a muggle mall. Soon though, they were all having an excellent time, especially with Dudley acting the part of slave. Even with as much time as Harry had spent with Neville exploring the muggle world, The Creeveys and Hermione were able to show him new things. Polkiss and his goons were there, and nearly pissed themselves when they saw the rather large group of they were sure were wizards. They helped Dudley of their own free will in carrying packages and getting food at the food court.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione said goodbye, saying they would see each other at King's Cross on Monday. Neville stayed behind, and followed Harry to the basement while the Creevey brother's played video games.

"Nev, I want to show you how to use a specific spell, if you're up for it," Harry said as he led Neville to the cell holding Umbridge.

"Sure Harry, that'll be cool. But why not teach everyone?" Neville smiled.

"Because it's Cruciatus." Harry said without emotion.

Neville went a little pale. "Why?" he squeaked.

"Listen, Nev, I know that spell makes you nervous because of your parents, but the cause of our pain will be my prisoner soon. I'm gonna torture Bella for what she did to Sirius, and I want to share her pain with you, since she robbed you of family as well."

Neville thought for a moment, and then an evil grin appeared slowly on his face, scaring even Harry. "Teach me," he said, his voice dry.

"Okay, I've learned how to make the pain more intense, without the insanity creeping in, so she will always hurt, and not get used to it," Harry explained and Neville's smile got even wider.

"But I thought she was already insane," Neville commented.

"Well, yeah, but not like your mum and dad. We don't want her like that, where she won't feel the pain anymore. And to practise on, I have a surprise," Harry said and opened the door.

"Oh, yeah," Neville said, smiling evilly at Umbridge. "Good evening your toadiness. Ready for some pain?"

Umbridge cried and sobbed as Harry explained how to do the spell properly, using reverse Legilimency to give a boost of experience to Neville to keep Umbridge as sane as possible for their practise.

"How can you do that?" Neville asked after he had received the memory boost.

"I've been siphoning off Voldemort's power, I thought I told you. No matter. Anyway, Voldemort even willingly gave me some extra juice when I apparated Dumbles, but I didn't give it all back. Anyway, shall we?"

Neville nodded quickly and made his first attempt at the crucio. Harry guided him and Umbridge screamed and soiled herself. Using the Legilimency, he was able to help Neville get it down quickly, coaching him.

Then Harry took his turn, and the screaming got louder, as Harry was quite a bit stronger than Neville. One would think nothing could prevent insanity from creeping in at such long lasting and intense pain, but it was possible. Holding onto the victims mind through the curse, preventing it.

After an hour, Harry had to apply a few healing charms because she had clawed at her own flesh in an attempt to stop it. He only half assedly applied the charms, she didn't need to be one hundred percent, after all.

"How do you feel, Nev?" Harry asked.

"I feel...justified. All of the trouble she's caused you, everyone, Fred and George. So when do we get the real bitch?" he replied with confidence.

"Hang on," Harry said and opened the link to Voldemort. "_Voldemort, did you tell Snivellus when the attack would occur?_"

"_Ah, Potter. No I did not. He only knows that an attack is coming._"

"_Have you rescued Bella yet? I wish to gain more favour with the idiot Fudge when you mess with them and the order of the chickens. I hope you don't mind me taking out some deatheaters this weekend._"

"_I wish you wouldn't, but perhaps we can compromise. I'll send some of the idiots that I have, and you can have those. I'll mark their masks with a little star. As for Bella, the rescue happens tonight, and she will be there for you and the Longbottom brat to take your vengeance. I assume you have taught him by now?_

"_Indeed, and he's quite eager to avenge his parents. I won't tell the chickens about the time and place until just before, that way, the fun will be even greater. Oh, and your lackey's better not use anything too painful or dangerous at me and most of the chickens. There are a few of them that I like._"

"_Fine, Potter. But I'm starting to regret our damned agreement._"

"_Hey, I only care about the Weasley's and Tonks. And maybe Lupin. Oh, and Moody too. Everyone else, have at it. Oh, and sometime soon I want you to show me how to become immortal. I'm enjoying life now, and I want to keep enjoying it._"

"_That, Potter, is a very dangerous endeavor. One that in the past I wouldn't have thought you capable, but now, perhaps._"

Harry closed the link and smiled at Neville. "I'll have her soon enough, Nev."

"But she's in," Neville started.

"Not for long. Don't worry, mate. Now, you're welcome to stay until time for school. It's up to you."

"Well, I can't stay the whole time, but maybe one night," Neville waggled his eyebrows at Harry and smiled lasciviously.

Harry smiled back as they closed the door on Umbridge and went back to join the blond haired brothers. They played some video games before hitting the sack for some other games.

Harry woke in the middle of the night to a strange sensation from his scar. He had been stealing Voldemort's power discreetly, though he really didn't know how, just that he was. Now, the sensation of charging up was a little more intense. Perhaps the magic was balancing itself between him, and Voldemort. The equal part of the damned prophecy.

He decided to take a stroll to the park for some fresh air. The last few months had gone by in a blur. He had normal, everyday fun with friends, and was happy for it. But now, in the peacefulness of the night with school coming up, the anger and pain had began to resurface.

"I miss you Sirius," he whispered to himself as he sat down under a tree and hugged his knees to himself.

He felt the harshness of the artificial leg through his jeans, causing him a blast of anger towards Voldemort and the deatheaters, towards Dumbledore and the Order, toward the Minister and the Aurors.

"_Potter!_" Voldemort screamed in pain through the link.

Harry calmed and focused the anger into coldness, causing Voldemort to wince.

"_What the fuck do you want?_" Harry growled back through the link.

"_I wish you to stop this,_" Voldemort hissed. "_After every time we speak, I feel weak, and it takes a long time for me to recover. What are you playing at?_"

"_I don't know how it's happening. I think magic is trying to balance itself between us since you marked me as an equal,_" Harry thought angrily and gave a little pull, receiving a burst of power from Voldemort, making the Dark Lord cry out.

"_Stop it!_" Voldemort screeched.

"_I don't know how, it's more of a reflex. And I don't think I would stop it if I could,_" Harry said, not caring anymore about this part of his plan. "_I want you to tell me about immortality, now!_"

Voldemort finally spoke when Harry calmed down, cooling the pain. "_Horcrux. You split part of your soul and put it in a Horcrux. The ritual requires cold blooded murder to work. I have made several of them._"

As Harry calmed further, his mind argued at him. Splitting your soul would make you insane. Cold blooded murder was bad. He couldn't do it. Harry thought deeper then. Yes he could. He stared at the scars on the back of his right hand. The words 'I will not tell lies' looked back at him.

"_I know who I will kill. You did not die because of these, and they give you more power,_" Harry said and Voldemort sent the equivalent of a nod through the link.

Only one, Harry thought. The power of the dark is enticing, and not dying meant he would never meet his parents or Sirius again. It meant he would outlive everyone, they would all die, everyone he cared about. But with enough power, he might be able to save them, maybe even resurrect those already gone. Another power surge made Voldemort almost whimper, and gave Harry another thought. New friendships that would form throughout time would give him new appreciation for life, teach him new things. Yes, immortality would be nice, just like Flamel, he thought, though the price of always outliving any friends was high. Still, how much could he accomplish over the years.

Voldemort heard all of these thoughts, and shivered. Controlled madness, if there was such a thing. A power greater than his own, the love and need for others drove the boy. He would need to tread lightly, as the greed for power would continue to tempt the young wizard. He almost wished that he had never made the oath. But if he did move slowly, he would live, and grow stronger. Every time the boy drained him, he healed stronger than before. The balancing act increasing both of their powers in every instance. This information he would keep secret from the boy, though.

"_I heard that, Tom._"

"_Damn._"

Harry chuckled and then sighed out, gaining control of his emotions again. "_So, what kinds of things are to be used for this Horcrux?_"

Voldemort actually relaxed as the pain he felt, much like the pain he so often gave Harry through the link, subsided. "_I prefer objects of significance. I've used heirlooms of the founders, A ring and Locket from Slytherin, for example._"

"_Locket?_" Harry sent as he had a thought. "_What did the locket look like?_"

"_It was a heavy gold locket with an ornate serpentine S on it. Why?_" Voldemort sent, stifling his worry, it was well protected after all.

Harry smiled then. "_No reason,_" Harry responded and was able to add a slight pull on the magic as a distraction. "_Did you use a diary that I destroyed in my second year?_"

"_It's destroyed? Damn Lucius. I wish he were alive so that I could kill him._"

"_So what's the ritual, and what would you suggest I use?_"

Voldemort sent the ritual through the link, distracted by his own anger at Lucius, and the small pain Harry was giving him. He suggested something that people wouldn't want to destroy or throw away, and then protect it.

Harry sat quietly then, staring at the stars and thinking. Every time his hand brushed his leg, he would wince in anger at the thought. Eventually and with great effort, Voldemort managed to close the link. That made Harry smile, if only for a moment.

Harry got up, stumbled a bit with the leg that he was starting to despise, and started walking. The injustice of the three groups, factions Harry thought he should call them, was keeping Harry in an angry state. He wished he had a companion like Nagini. Then he realised that Nagini was probably a Horcrux as well, with the way the link let him possess her when Ron's dad was attacked last year.

If he were to use a snake for that, it couldn't be any garden variety of grass snake, though he thought they were pretty cool. He decided he needed a pet snake, but not for a Horcrux. He loved Hedwig, but she couldn't be as much of a companion as a snake could be. He liked the idea of a snake as a companion, something more primal he guessed. A little more raw, or natural.

He needed a Horcrux now though. The power would give him an advantage over the deatheaters during the attack. He decided on hitting Knocturn Alley for a piece of jewelry. He had thought of using the Gryffindor sword, but it probably wouldn't take kindly to being used as a Horcrux.

He glanced around and saw what he was looking for. "Hey, Snape, do you want to come with me or stay here."

"It depends on if what the Dark Lord said is true," Snape said, with just a hint of fear that he was unable to hide.

"Do you mean if it's true we have a treaty between us so that people I care about don't get killed anymore? It's true," Harry smirked.

"And what of the training?" Snape asked with a calculating stare.

"Let's just say that I've taken over where the Ministry and the Order of Fire Turkeys have failed both me and the wizarding community."

Snape stared at the Gryffindor Golden Boy. "Your big head is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle this time."

Harry's anger flashed then, and with a wave of his wand, the potion's professor was pinned against a tree.

"Are you really that stupid?" Harry growled. "I thought you were just being insulting with that description of me. The hell I went through with the Dursley means that I was never pampered as the boy-who-lived. I hate the fame of this fucking scar, I thought you knew that."

Snape stared at the boy, keeping his fear in check, as he couldn't do anything. He was completely frozen. All he could do was stare back at the boy.

"I know that you're playing both Dumbledore and Voldemort," Harry said as he slowly released Snape. "As you said to Quirrel back in my first year, you need to figure out where your loyalties lie. If they don't lie with me and the future of the wizarding world, let me know now so I can kill you. No loose cannons you see."

Snape saw the anger and coldness in Harry's eyes, then he was shocked at the pressure he felt in the glare, and fought back against the mental intrusion.

Harry tried to look into Snape's mind, and got more angry that Snape was able to keep him out. He pulled more on Voldemort's power, as he pushed at Snape. Then he broke through, and found what he was looking for right on the surface. Fear and respect. More fear than he had for Voldemort, and more respect than he had for Dumbledore. He saw that these were newly formed feelings, growing stronger every moment.

Harry released Snape. "I've started using this stupid scar and fame to my, and everyone's advantage now. I won't be played anymore. Not by Voldemort, and not by Dumbledore. Now let's go, Cyclops," he said and Snape scowled.

"Don't call me that. Since it's obvious I couldn't make you suffer for that little event, I made Dumbledore suffer a bit. This eye cost a load of galleons. Now where are we going?" Snape sneered.

"I'll call you what I like. Nice eye, though, can barely tell it's fake. Knockturn Alley is our destination," he said and disappeared with a pop.

He appeared in the Alley, Snape right after him. He realised how inappropriate he was dressed, even for this time of night. He felt like...a Jedi. He and his friends had just watched the three Star Wars movies on tape, and he felt powerful. Not like Luke Skywalker, more like how he imagined Anakin Skywalker would have felt to be driven down the dark path to Darth Vader.

He quickly thought how the dark Jedi must have dressed, probably something like Luke in Return Of The Jedi, only more ominous and powerful. With a wave of his wand, he transfigured his jeans and tee shirt into such clothing. He didn't feel like hiding who he was, though. He thought a cloak to hide his face would be a good idea at first, but now, he was reveling in his slightly dark path.

He looked down at himself, and took in the black pants and boots, and the slightly modern looking, black version of a Jedi tunic and shirt. He then thought of Luke's prosthetic hand, and the fact that Vader was mostly machine, as he looked at his leg, glad for a moment it wasn't his hand, but realising he was going down a similar path. Oh well, to save his friends, and enjoy life for once, why not?

There were more people than he thought there would be, perusing the various shops of Knockturn Alley. He was easily recognised in the dim light of the street, and his Slytherin-like smirk combined with the prophet article made most, if not all, more than nervous. He searched through several shops until he found a promising piece of jewelry.

The shop owner was a little nervous about showing it to Harry, because of his status as the boy-who-lived. A few people seemed to follow Harry about, trying to get a glimpse of him, or see what he might be up to. Let them look, he thought for the first time as he gazed at the pendant.

"I'm afraid I cannot place it's origin, Mr. Potter," the shopkeeper said.

"That's okay," Harry said as he examined the pendant closely.

It was a coiled snake, made of high quality white gold. It's head was upright, staring forward, and had tiny protrusions that resembled small horns. The eyes were made of rubies, and it hung on a thick chain, also crafted of white gold.

"_Can you speak to me, little snake?_" Harry hissed out in parseltongue, making everyone in the shop gasp and hold their breath for a moment.

"_Yes, young master_," the snake said, suddenly coming to life. "_It has been long since one spoke my tongue_."

"_Can you tell me about yourself? Who created you?_" Harry asked.

"_Yes, young master. I was created by Cernunnos, also known as Herne the Hunter. Are you to acquire me? My days are long and uneventful with these humans._"

"_I may. I have need of a Horcrux. Do you know that word?_"

"_I was created to be a Haurio Custos._"

Harry thought for a moment, and then motioned Snape closer. "Snape, how's your Latin?" he whispered.

"Perfect, Potter. Why?" Snape whispered back.

Harry smirked. "What does Haurio Custos mean?"

Snape thought for a moment, and then his pale skin went even paler. "You can't, Potter. Don't."

Harry nodded evilly and turned back to the serpent pendant. "_You were created to hold a bit of his soul, yes?_"

"_Indeed young master. But he lacked the courage to go through with the ritual, and I have had no purpose these many years._"

"_I shall like to make you my Horcrux, then, Or Haurio Custos, if you prefer._"

"_The name given me by Cernunnos is Cerastes, young master._"

"_Very well, Cerastes. I shall take you with me, then._"

"_Thank you, young master._"

Harry looked up to find the clerk with his mouth slightly open, his eyes narrowed, sizing him up. He smirked again when he noticed that the others in the shop weren't trying to hide their curiosity very much.

"This pendant will do," Harry said. "How much?"

"1000 Galleons, Mr. Potter. A rare and valuable object such as this does not come cheap," the man said and Harry felt his anger grow.

A quick glance at the surface of the man's mind had shown Harry that he hadn't been able to sell this for years, in fact he got it for practically nothing almost twenty years ago. "I don't like being taken advantage of," Harry said and waved his hand, pinning the man against the wall.

The other customers were a little stunned, as very few wizards were ever able to do spells without their wand. Only reasonably powerful ones, like the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, and now, apparently, the-boy-who-lived.

Thinking of Darth Vader in Starwars, Harry pinched his fingers together, and summoned his magic. The man started choking and pulling at his collar.

"I find your unwillingness to help the-boy-who-lived deeply disturbing," Harry said in his most evil, intimidating voice.

"Potter, let him go," Snape said with annoyance.

"As you wish," Harry replied and released the man. "You have had the pendant for many years, unable to sell it. I'll give you 100."

"Yes sir," the man said, rubbing his neck.

"Come on, Cyclops," Harry said to Snape after handing over the money.

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and they left to many disconcerted stairs. Once outside, Harry cast a warming charm on his upper arm and overdid it, making Snape let go with a yelp.

"I was just having a little fun, Cyclops. Don't ever handle me like that again," Harry said sternly.

"Stop calling me that," Snape said. "And exactly when did you learn not only to do spells nonverbally, but without your wand?"

"I told you, I've been studying over the summer. And pulling power from Voldey through the link," Harry replied. "Now, I have someone to kill."

"Potter," Snape said. "...Harry, don't do this. A Horcrux isn't the answer."

"Sure it is. It will help a lot in the battle tomorrow."

"You know where and when the battle is?" Snape asked quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you. Tom doesn't trust you, and neither do I," Harry chortled. "Now, tag, you're it, Cyclops."

Harry vanished with a pop, leaving Snape standing there, wondering where Harry went this time.

Harry laughed as he appeared in the basement of Number 4, Privet Drive. Snape would have no clue where he went. He spoke with the snake pendant and found differences in what Voldemort had said. Things he probably didn't know or realise. Such as the cold blooded murder must be pure. No emotion at all, and Voldemort had killed using his anger and hate. It also needed to be done by hand, not magic. A magical kill rips the soul, where as a physical kill is more personal, cutting the soul cleanly. One last major thing was that objects made with the intent to be Horcruxes were less vulnerable than the others.

Harry walked silently into Umbridge's cell. "Hem hem," he said and she looked up at him in fear. "I think it's time for you to go."

Harry held up a sharp dagger, whose blade managed to gleam in the pale light of the cell. He cleared his mind of his hatred for her as she sobbed silently. He stared at her, wanting to kill in cold blood. Pure cold blood. Emotionless cold blood. He couldn't. He failed the same as Cernunnos failed.

"_You are unable to kill, young master?_" Cerastes hissed out, making Umbridge jump.

"_I can't. I want to, but I can't bring myself to do it without the hatred and rage. I'm sorry, Cerastes._"

"_Do not be, young master. It is not in human nature to kill without provocation. I have waited years upon years. I can wait more. You speak my tongue, and that is enough for now._"

Harry lowered the dagger and walked out, sealing the door behind him again. He sighed as he sagged against the wall and dropped the dagger to the floor. After a few minutes he shook his head free of the cobwebs and went back to bed. While his magic was giving him more energy than ever before, a few extra hours sleep would still help before the skirmish between the three factions.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Dennis asked as Harry readied himself to apparate to the battle.

"I'm gonna be fine. Remember, I have a deal with Voldey."

"But what if the deatheaters think you-know-who is getting weak?" Colin interjected worriedly. "What if they decide to go against him and you? They did once already, remember?"

"Yeah, and I took them all out. The leg was the fault of those aurors. Don't worry guys. I'll be fine. No more long hospital stays for me. Monday morning, we'll all be on the train to Hogwart's."

The Creevey brothers finally nodded and Harry apparated out, wondering if he should have made the Horcrux after all. After arriving in a shadowy alley in South London, he double checked his connection to Voldemort, and it was still closed. After he sent the patronis messenger, just like Dumbledore had shown him, he allowed a heavy, nervous sigh to escape his lips. He knew he didn't need to be too nervous, unless the deatheaters didn't follow their orders, or Voldemort had started lying again. He didn't think that was probable, though, with their connection and the oath.

Harry took another deep breath, and then stepped out into the morning sunlight. He was at a small shopping district, and today it was quite packed with muggles. Immediately, deatheaters popped in and started their attack. Soon too, Ministry Aurors, along with the Order, joined in the fray. Harry sighed again, as the battle was on.

**A/N: The next part is on its way. I have a few things for the battle and after, just gotta write it down and tweak it out. Thanks for the reviews, please send more.**


End file.
